Un día de abril
by Horus el halcon
Summary: Prólogo: Una linda Hermione, un demonio de Slytering. ¿Puede el deseo ser mas fuerte que la razón? Para leerlo, asegurarse que la ducha sirve, que hay agua fria en abundancia... no nos hacemos responsables por ruidos extraños, o movimientos reptantes!
1. Un día de abril

Draco Malfoy era el típico arrogante que miraba a todos como si fuera basura. Ese día en particular no se había levantado de buen talante.

-¡A ver ineptos! ¡Una babosa tiene mas neuronas que ustedes!- y para enfatizar su enojo le dio una patada a Goyle en las costillas.

Crabbe y Goyle, le vieron con sus redondos ojos de cerditos. Obedientes como siempre se levantaron de la mesita donde jugaban una partida de Snap explosivo.

-¿Qué haremos hoy Draco?- se aventuro Goyle.

Draco le vio con la nariz fruncida, como si el verle le diera repugnancia.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de tutearme pedazo de porquería? ¿Crees que puedes dirigirte a mi en ese tono?- en su enfado saco su varita.

Instintivamente Goyle retrocedió, otro tal vez hubiese pagado ese insulto muy caro… pero Draco no. Goyle no era rival para Draco y él lo sabia. Así que dándose media vuelta lo ignoro por completo y con un bufido salio de la sala común.

Ese día andaba molesto en particular y no sabia el porque ¿Seria porque la sangre sucia de la Granger una vez mas lo había dejado en ridículo?

-No soporto a esa sucia muggle.- dijo en voz baja.

–"¡Draco si no sabes que es un Aurin, deberías entonces pensar en dedicarte a conserje de Hogwarts, apuesto que Filch y tu se las llevarían de maravillas!"-

Draco frunció más el ceño, si eso era posible.

-¡Maldita engreída!-

Decidió salir a caminar por la ribera del lago. A lo mejor así se le acababa la rabia.

Tenía rato caminando absorto en sus pensamientos. Ya se había calmado. Se dio cuenta que estaba en la parte sur del lago, una zona donde los estudiantes no se aventuraban. El paisaje era precioso. Unos abedules pequeños le daban frescura al lugar, donde la grama llegaba hasta las aguas del lago. Una miríada de mariposas recorría el pasto y unos arbustos de bayas los cuales estaban floridos. El calor canicular apretaba y Draco sintió la necesidad de refrescarse.

Busco un lugar donde no se viera desde la otra orilla. Era una pequeña ensenada de agua traslucida. Donde se podia ver el fondo arenoso. Ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, pero a el no le importo. Así que se despojo de la camisa, de los zapatos y calcetines. Sintió la fresca hierba bajo sus pies. Titubeo unos momentos, buscando con su mirada alrededor. Al percatarse que estaba completamente solo, se quito los pantalones y el bóxer que llevaba. Su cuerpo blanco y firme relumbró con la luz del sol.

Dobló prolijamente su ropa y la escondió en un arbusto cercano, caminó hacia el lago y en la oquedad de un árbol, escondió su varita. Entró al agua. Estaba fría, pero eso calmaba el calor del estío. Nadó hacia un pequeño grupo de ramas bajas, y colocando su cabeza en una de las horquetas relajó su cuerpo.



Hermione había salido del colegio con un ataque de rabia. ¡Otra vez el burro de Ron había herido sus sentimientos! Sus lágrimas pequeñas recorrían su agraciado rostro, así que caminó hacia el lago mientras recordaba:

"-Oye Ron ¿Que tienes aquí?- le dijo con vos suave y cargada de esperanzas la castaña.

-¿Dónde?-

-Aquí.- dijo ella acariciándole el cabello detrás de la oreja y acercando su rostro intencionadamente. Dejó que su aliento acariciara la oreja del chico pensando que lograría el beso largamente buscado.

Él se dejo hacer unos momentos, después volteo a verla. Su cara estaba cerca y sus labios provocadores semi abiertos en aquella eterna sonrisa que le cautivaba. Su corazón se acelero al ver que los ojos de él buscaban los de ella. Después la decepción.

-¿Vistes a Parvati? Valla falda que trae puesta. Espérame que la saludo.-

Ella vio como el iba hacia la chica la cual tenia una falda casi impudorosa, rompiendo las reglas del colegio. Vio como él la besaba en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de la boca. Su dolor y su ira no se hicieron esperar, entonces se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida del colegio guardándose muy bien de tropezarlo y decirle en voz baja -¡Estupido!"

¿Es que no habría forma de decirle que a ella le gustaba? ¿Que tenia tres años esperando por un beso de él? Ella nunca se había besado con nadie, pero anhelaba ese momento.

El sol del mediodía apretaba su paso por la explanada del colegio. Ella cargaba un suéter pesado, además de la siempre muy rellenita mochila. Se sintió acalorada y decidió refrescarse en su sitio secreto.

Caminó hacia el sur del lago cortando camino entre un pequeño bosque de Eucaliptos que brindaban su fragancia al calor del día. Llegó a la pequeña ensenada. Colocó su mochila recostada en un pequeño arbusto cuajado de bayas y de flores. Se quitó el suéter de un tirón. Se sacó los zapatos y las medias, revelando sus pies pequeños de dedos gorditos y emparejaditos.

Se despojó de la blusa quedándose en sujetador. El sujetador blanco resaltaba sobre su piel acanelada. Se quitó delicadamente la falda revelando unos muslos firmes y nerviosos, quedándose solo con la ropa interior. Como tantas veces, le daba pena quedarse enteramente desnuda al aire libre. Pero sentía que ello le aliviaba el alma y además no habría quién la viera. Así que se quitó el sujetador y las bragas. Luego caminado despacio se fue sumergiendo en las frías, cristalinas y calmadas aguas.



Draco no sabía cuanto tiempo tenia flotando con los ojos cerrados. Al sentir el ruido abrió los ojos

-"¡Maldita sea! ¿Quien será? Y ahora ¿Como saldré del agua?- pensó el rubio.

Se encogió un poco más debajo de las ramas. Por entre ellas atisbó a una castaña de espaldas que se quitaba la blusa. Vio su bien formada cintura y el color blanco de las tiras del sujetador.

Vio que se quitaba la falda. Quiso apartar la mirada por pudor, pero se quedo hipnotizado. Quien fuera ella tenia un cuerpo escultural, visto desde donde el estaba. Glúteos firmes de los cuales partían unas piernas torneadas. Una espada que se estrechaba hacia la cintura realzando la forma de ánfora de las caderas. Sintió un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su vientre, pero no le hizo caso.

Vio que la castaña pasaba sus brazos hacia su espalda y con gran habilidad desataban el broche del sujetador, quitándoselo. Y después se bajaba las bragas quedándose como él.

Se ruborizó. Nunca antes había visto una chica desnuda. Sus palabras solo eran bravuconadas para darse aires antes sus amigos.

Ella se volteó y él la vio de perfil. Su mirada registró los senos perfectos, de tamaño medio, las pequeñas puntas enhiestas de sus pezones y el voluptuoso vientre sombreado de negro.

El rubio sintió su erección en toda su expresión. Su rostro antes enrojecido ahora tomó un color violeta. Cuando la chica hubo entrado al agua se volteó hacia donde él estaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. ¡No podía ser! La chica del escultural cuerpo no era más que Granger. Su cerebro hizo corto circuito. No podía más que recordar la visión de su cuerpo bello y escultural entrando al agua como una ninfa. Olvidó que la odiaba, olvidó todo.

Vio como ella nadaba hacia las ramas. Su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes. Le entró pánico que ella le viera desnudo y con aquella erección involuntaria que se negaba a desaparecer. Se encogió lo más que pudo con la esperanza que la castaña pasara de largo y no lo viera.

Vio como la castaña nadaba decidida hacia las ramas. Al acercarse lo vio. Vio su rostro púrpura y se dio cuenta que él tenia pena. –"Valla, es mi oportunidad de desquitarme de ese imbecil."- pensó ella.

-¡Oh! ¿Pero quien es? ¡¡Valla si eres tu Malfoy!! ¿Qué haces ahí escondido? ¿Acaso eres un mirón cobarde? Anda, ven acá.-

Malfoy se sintió retado. Pero su pena era mayor, así que sin verla le respondió:

-Anda Granger, sigue tu camino que yo no te he visto, ni quiero tampoco hacerlo.-

Ella estaba disfrutando del jueguito.

–Anda Malfoy, no seas arisco que yo no muerdo. Ven.- y acercándose más lo tomó de la mano fuertemente y lo arrastró fuera de la cobertura de las ramas.

Él enrojecía fuertemente de la pena. Ella lo vio a través de la transparencia del agua. Su Piel blanca, su cuerpo firme de atleta. Pectorales fuertes y brazos que demostraban que abrasaría muy rico. La observo de reojo y vio sus pechos firmes, sus aureolas oscuras rodeando el pezón. Sin querer empezó a temblar del deseo y la pena. Ella lo notó y pensó que podía burlarse del Rubio.

-¡Ahh! No me digas que te da pena verme desnuda. ¡A mi! ¡Una sangre sucia como tu dices! Y después de todo lo que has dicho de tus aventuras con mujeres. ¡Me extraña!-

Draco no le respondió. Solamente se ruborizaba y temblaba como un animalito atrapado en una trampa. Ella lo volvió a detallar recreándose con la vista. Hasta que vio la tremenda erección que tenia el muchacho. Por unos instantes se compadeció. Pero luego su deseo reprimido se incremento a niveles insospechados. Se acercó y volteándose de espaldas a el le tomo las manos y le obligó a abrazarla. Ella sintió su protuberancia contra sus glúteos, y mientras se movía acompasadamente para frotarse contra él, le decía:

-¿Te imaginas si nos ven? ¿Que dirían las malas lenguas? ¡Todo un sangre limpia abrazando a una Muggle sangre sucia!- mientras le daba besos en los bíceps que la rodeaban. Ella sentía el calor de él. La fuerza que irradiaba su sexo la estaba enloqueciendo. Él, por el contrario, su pena no lo dejaba hablar, así como la maravillosa sensación de esos glúteos firmes contra su sexo y la espalda contra sus abdominales.

Ella se retorció contra él y logró hacer que la viera a los ojos. Él ya parecía una ciruela del color que tenia. Sus orejas contrastaban con un saludable rojo manzana. Ella mantuvo su mirada y sorpresivamente lo besó en los labios. Él no tuvo su sentido común de echarse para atrás. El deseo violento de la carne de ella borraba cualquier instinto social, o cualquier rechazo.

Ella sintió como el sexo de él acariciaba su muslo, así que con una mano hizo un gesto como si buscaba algo, mientras le insinuaba:

-¡Oye! Creo que hay un pez aquí con nosotros, ¡Me esta tocando la pierna!-

El sintió como la pequeña mano de ella se cerraba entorno a su virilidad, subiendo su excitación varios grados más.

-¡Que será esto?- le pregunto ella con una sonrisa picara. Su mano extendió la caricia hasta llegar al cuerpo de él. Sintió esas manos delicadas explorar sus testículos, su vientre y subir sus abdominales hasta su pecho. Ella lo vio expectante.

-¿No me digas que eso es…?- no concluyó la frase, sus labios temblaron semi abiertos.

Él solo siguió mirándola con el temblor en su cuerpo. No se atrevía a tocarla.

Ella se colocó de espaldas a él y la obligó nuevamente a rodearla con sus brazos.

-Draco, yo no muerdo, ni tengo ninguna enfermedad contagiosa.- y tomando las fuertes manos del chico las colocó sobre sus senos. Se aseguró que sus pezones quedaran entre los nudillos del índice y el anular de cada mano, y luego apretó las manos del chico sobre sus senos. Dejo ir su cabeza hacia el hombro del chico.

Draco sintió la piel elástica y firme entre sus manos. Sin querer empezó a acariciarlos despacio, sus nudillos apretaban rítmicamente los pezones que se endurecían bajo su contacto. Bajo el agua, la mano de Hermione coqueteaba con su sexo acariciándolo suavemente. Él perdió el control y atrajo la cara de la chica hacia su rostro. Hambriento tomó su boca con desesperación.

Introdujo su lengua delicadamente en la boca de ella y con la punta la acaricio, los dientes perfectos, el paladar. No dejo sitio de la boca de ella por explorar. Ella sintió el calor de su vientre que la apremiaba. Su naturaleza femenina se le revelo. Con furia se volteó y tomando a Draco por la nuca empezó a devolverle el beso con una pasión que Draco se sintió enfermar de deseo. ÉL le acariciaba la espalda, los glúteos, el cuello, la cabellera, le besaba en los ojos, la nariz los labios, el cuello y volvía a tomar la boca de ella con desesperación. Las manos de ella recorrían sus omoplatos, sus dorsales y al llegar a sus glúteos, los sentía redondos y fuertes, así que se los apretaba atrayéndolo hacia ella. Ella sentía como el sexo del chico rozaba el suyo, aumentando su deseo.

Nadaron entrelazados hacia la orilla. Estaban de pie abrazados, cuando ella echándole la zancadilla lo tumbó de espaldas. Ahí lo detalló con su mirada. Lo acarició mentalmente. El pecho pronunciado de atleta, los abdominales marcados y el sexo durísimo, demostrando su deseo. Ella le sonrió y él tímidamente respondió a su sonrisa. Ella se agachó sobre él y empezó a besarlo desde la boca, descendiendo por su cuello. Sus labios lo exploraban, se deleitaban con su sabor y calor. Él cerró los ojos. Tuvo un momento de estremecimiento cuando los labios de ella tomaron su sexo. Se sintió morir de deseo. El deseo era tan salvaje que borraba cualquier otro instinto.

Después de un rato, no pudo más. Se incorporó y la colocó de espaldas al suelo y empezó a besarla como ella le había hecho. Vio sus senos de cerca, su lengua acaricio la aureola oscura y sus labios apretaron los pezones fríos y duros por la excitación. Su boca descendió por el vientre plano de la chica, hasta llegar al centro de sus ser. Ella abrió sus piernas para permitir que él la explorara y a su vez la acariciara con su boca, mientras la naturaleza hacia silencio para escuchar sus suaves gemidos de placer.

Después de un rato ella no aguanto mas, tras un pequeño forceo que ella ganó, lo volvió a tender de espaldas al suelo y montándose encima, su mano se cerró entorno al sexo enhiesto del hombre. Con firmeza lo guió hasta su sexo y gimió cuando sintió su dureza abrirse paso por entre sus carnes.

Durante unos minutos ella tuvo el control, dominándolo, pero no aguantaron más y se abandonaron a los paroxismos del amor. Ella por primera vez llego al clímax junto con él. Sus cuerpos sudorosos sobre la grama, reflejaban el esfuerzo agotador del placer. Se quedaron abrazados con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la intimidad del paraíso terrenal donde se encontraban. Sus pieles sudorosas se iban secando al aire.

Se repuso antes que ella. Se semi incorporó y puso su mano debajo de la cabeza, de manera de observar el rostro de ella. Observo sus cejas gruesas pero delineadas, la suave curva de su nariz respingona. Sus mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo y sus labios rojos entreabiertos dejando entrever unos dientes perfectos. Con un dedo, delicadamente empezó a dibujar su rostro. Después de un momento, con una sonrisa ella abrió los ojos y lo miro.

Él tenía una expresión de ternura increíble.

-Quisiera ser pintor, para pintar tu cara, eres increíblemente hermosa.-

Ella se limitó a verlo. Su cabello despeinado, sus ojos grises claros, sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Draco, perdóname. Fue mi primera vez, yo…- su voz se rompió y las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos.

-Ya pequeña. Para mí también fue la primera vez. Me da pena confesarlo, nunca antes estuve con ninguna.-

-Si pero ahora tu contaras esto y yo moriré de vergüenza.–

-Ten la seguridad que lo hare. Te lo prometo por mi honor, nadie lo sabrá. Ni siquiera cambiare mi forma de ser contigo aunque se me parta el alma. No me gustaría verte sufrir.-

-¿Tú lo harías por mí?-

-Si, lo haría. No, lo haré. Eres parte de mi vida ahora. Aunque lo que te diga cuando vallamos al mundo quiero que sepas, que no lo sentiré como antes, ya que me dolerá como nunca antes me había dolido alguien.-

-Yo… Gracias Draco. Yo en realidad estoy enamorada de otra persona. Pero cuando recuerde estos instantes, no podré odiarte nunca.-

-¿Se trata de Weasley…? Perdón ¿De Ron?-

-Si, lo amo. Pero él no se da cuenta que me muero por él.-

-Te ayudaré con él. Te lo prometo. Antes que salgas de Hogwarts serán novios.-

-Yo… Gracias… ¿Y tu?-

-¿Yo que?-

-¿No hay una chica?-

-Antes no. Solo pensaba que todas eran iguales. Pero ahora no se, creo que algo se rompió dentro de mi. Te veo y ya no siento igual.-

Ella lo atrajo hacia ella y lo abrazó. Se volvieron a besar. Ya el ocaso se dejaba sentir.

-Hermione, debemos regresar.-

Ella asintió y los dos se incorporaron. Él buscó sus ropas y las colocó junto a las de ella. La vistió con delicadeza. Le subió las bragas, luego la ayudo con el sostén, le puso la falda y la blusa y le ayudó a acomodárselas. Se aseguró que inclusive su cabello estuviera seco con su varita. Luego se vistió rápidamente.

Le dio un beso en los labios y le dijo que fuera adelante. Él iría detrás para no levantar sospechas.

Ella lo miró y comenzó a caminar sin voltear atrás.

Draco suspiro. Ya no la odiaba, es mas acababa de descubrir que siempre la amó. Él lucharía porque ella fuera feliz. Era su deuda por los momentos vividos. Nunca la olvidaría y la protegería contra todos, sin que ella lo supiera.

La noche caía mientras una chica caminaba hacia un gran castillo que se iba iluminando. Ella solo se sentía agradecida por la vida y por ese amigo inesperado que la había comprendido. Sabia que le no mentía y que era sincero. Si, su corazón amaba a Weasley. Pero su piel se había quedado por siempre en aquella ensenada un hermoso día de Abril.

Y la noche llegó y con ella los sueños de todos aquellos que aman. Mañana seria solo … otro día mas.


	2. Defendiendola

_**Defendiéndola**_

Draco cuando llegó al castillo, se fue directo a la sala común. No le provoco ir al comedor, y a pesar de no haber almorzado, no tenia hambre. Se sentó y tomo un libro de pociones que alguien había dejado olvidado. Estuvo repasando algunas de las formulas tradicionales. Trataba de no pensar, pero sabia que eso seria inevitable, así que trató de retrasarlo lo mas posible.

Cuando los Slyterin, llegaron, Draco se levanto y con un aire de desprecio, tiro el libro sobre la mesita de centro y se fue a su cuarto. Una vez allí, se cambio, se acostó y cerro el dosel de cortinas, que lo aislaban del mundo. Le echo un hechizo insonorizante y un hechizo de repulsa eléctrica, para evitar que lo molestasen.

Se recostó de la cama y colocando un brazo detrás de la cabeza, miro al techo. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no pensar. Pero fue mas fuerte que el.

Cerró los ojos y nuevamente vio al detalle; la piel ambarina de la castaña, los suaves vellos casi invisibles de su ombligo mecidos por la ligera brisa. Nuevamente sintió el aroma suave y sensual de la chica. Sus ojos claros que sonreían sinceros, el sabor de su piel dorada. Su estomago le reclamó. El trataba desesperadamente de vencer sobre sus recuerdos. Pero era imposible. Sintió los dedos de la castaña recorriendo su piel. Y sintiendo el sabor de esos labios sobre los suyos, durmió para ver otro amanecer.

Hermione, fue directo al comedor, se vería sospechoso si no iba a cenar. Se sentó como siempre entre Ron y Harry. Escucho nuevamente las especulaciones de siempre y discutió con Ron. Pero esta vez interrumpió la discusión y se fue a dormir. Giny se fue detrás de ella.

-Hermy…-

-Por favor Hermy, espera-

La castaña disminuyo su paso asesino y permitió que la pelirroja la alcanzara

-¿Qué te pasa?- inquirió la pelirroja la verle los ojos brillantes

Hermione, denegó en silencio, no quería hablar

-Vamos Hermy, que te conozco, algo te pasa- insistió Giny -¿es por mi hermano?

Hermione la vio fijamente, pero no le respondió.

-Tomare eso como un si, Yo se que el es un bruto, y que no tiene sensibilidad, pero el te quiere, estoy seguro de eso, como se que tu lo quieres, así que no le des mas vueltas, se que estas dolida por el comportamiento de el de esta mañana, pero créeme, el esta arrepentido-

La castaña bajo la mirada, Giny le tomo las manos, e inclinándose para poderle ver a los ojos

-¿Bien? Vamos te acompaño a tu cuarto-

Una vez que llegaron, Giny le deseo las buenas noches y le dio un fuerte abrazo. La castaña se metió a bañarse. Ahí a solas con su piel, entre las caricias de las perladas gotas de agua, se sintió inmensamente sola. Se sentó sobre sus talones y se abrazó las rodillas. No sabía que le pasaba. Volvió a ver los ojos azules y temerosos del rubio. La necesidad y la pasión que la embargó. Nuevamente sintió entre sus labios aquella piel y los labios de el recorriendo su cuerpo, temblorosos, asustados y delicados como caricia de ala de mariposa. Recordó el amor que sentía por Ron, pero los momentos vividos pesaban en su alma y su conciencia… y con un estremecimiento en su piel, comenzó a llorar.

Estuvo largo rato así, hasta que sintió que comenzaba a entumecerse. Se paro y comenzó a bañarse. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua, haciendo caminos de dolor y pasión sobre su piel.

Después se secó, se puso el pijama y se encerró en su cama, corriendo las cortinas. Se arrebujo en su cama, y las lágrimas tibias volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas. Lo que Draco no sabría jamás era que ella era virgen. Lloraba de dolor, de amor, de desesperación de no poder hablar todo aquello que sentia. Lloraba por ese amor reprimido, que no fue el primero en su piel, lloraba por su venganza inútil que no fue, su expresión de amor sublime, reservada para aquel que no supo encontrar la flor en su piel, ni la perla en su mirada. Lloraba también por el rubio, por que fue su venganza, lloraba porque vio solo a un niño penoso, que se sinceró con ella. Un alma virgen como ella. Lloró porque lo comprendió, porque supo que toda su vida había estado solo, porque solo con ella encontró amistad y compañía. Y con su llanto, su amor y su dolor, el tiempo cariñoso, la arropó con sus manos y con sus caricias, la transportó a un lugar mejor.

Amanecía. Draco como siempre se había levantado temprano y estaba por terminar su ronda matutina de ejercicios. Había pasado una mala noche. Entre sus recuerdos ahora estaba presente la pequeña castaña. Reprimió sus deseos de verla, de abrazarla. Nuevamente se centro en los movimientos de Bohidarma y el Katá de la serpiente. Termino bañado en sudor. Fue se duchó y bajo al comedor.

Se sentó entre los Slytering, después de darles los buenos días a aquellos que se merecían su respeto. Tomo su café y mecánicamente su mirada recorrió la mesa de Griffindor. Ahí estaba el cara rajada y la comadreja. Pero la que le había robado el corazón, la que había hollado su piel virgen de besos no estaba. Su corazón latió mas duro ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿La habría lastimado sin querer? Reprimió el impulso de salir corriendo a la enfermería. Vio que Giny tampoco estaba y se preocupo un poco más. Después las diviso. Hermione venia arrastrando los pasos, acompañada de la vivaz pelirroja. Goyle también las vio. Empezó a decir:

-Valla, la sangre sucia!!! AHHH!!-

Se escucho un estruendo,. Todos voltearon a ver al enorme gordo de espaldas en el suelo, lleno de café y los trozos de su desayuno. Todos se rieron. Draco solo hizo un gesto de asco y se levantó con cuidado, escondiendo la varita entre los pliegues de la túnica para que nadie se diera cuenta que el era responsable que la silla de Goyle se hubiese roto. Dio la vuelta para pasar frente a la mesa de Griffindor. Disimuladamente buscó los ojos de la castaña. Su corazón casi se detiene al ver que ella lo veía fugazmente. Sintió que su día acababa de mejorar. Salio a la sala común de su casa a buscar sus libros.

Las horas del día se iban desgranando lentamente, en cada brisa, la prosa pasajera de un imposible amor, repetía en los oídos de la castaña. Su día había comenzado con una mirada fugaz del rubio. Pero hasta ahí, ese día no tenía clases comunes con Slytering. Recordó la promesa que le hiciera Malfoy ¿En verdad la ayudaría a conquistar el corazón de Ron Weasley? ¿Lograría Draco, sin ser amigo de ellos, que Ron se fijara en ella? Se encontraban en historia de la magia, y ella estaba mirando fijamente al joven Weasley. Se dio cuenta de su actitud y corrigiéndola se ruborizó intensamente. Vio que Ron no se había dado cuenta y suspiro mentalmente de alivio, pero luego vio la cara de Harry y sintió que la cara le ardía de pena. Harry se limitó a picarle el ojo y continúo con su charla con Ron y Neville.

Al terminar la clase, Harry y Ron se le acercaron

-Hermione, ¿Quieres ir con nosotros donde Hagrid? Tenemos tiempo sin visitarlo – le dijo Harry.

-No Harry, no creo, me gustaría, mas sin embargo tengo que estudiar Runas, ya que nos pidieron un trabajo sobre la evolución de los caracteres Rúnicos, hasta el que conocemos en nuestros días y su significado en la magia-

Ron juguetón, la agarró por el brazo – Anda Hermi, descansa un rato, no te va a hacer daño-

La castaña, lo vio con los ojos derretidos y consintió ir, a sabiendas que luego tendría que pagar con esfuerzo esa perdida de tiempo.

Desde uno de los pisos superiores, un joven de cabello platinado observaba por la ventana. Poco a poco en su mente se forjaba un plan, pero necesitaba algunos conocimientos, que no podría obtener en esos momentos.

Necesitaba comunicarse con Hermione, pero no podría hablarle, ya que el era, primero un sangre pura y como segundo era considerado como el Príncipe de Slyterin. Aunque a veces mandaría de una soberana patada todo eso por disfrutar un día como cualquiera de los chicos que veía en el patio o en los jardines. Sonrió imaginando la cara de disgusto de su padre y de su madre si el les dijera en que pensaba. Bajaría a la biblioteca a buscar algunos libros sobre manipulación psicología que había visto, de repente encontraría lo que buscaba.

Cuando estaba bajando con su grupo de siempre, Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy y otros miembros mas, divisó a Hermione que venia como siempre, con su pesado morral y unos libros abrazados. Se retrazó para tener la oportunidad de verla mejor. Escucho a Pansy decirle a Goyle para burlarse de ella.

Draco pensó rápidamente.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la altura de los Slyterin, Draco se colocó delante de ellos, simulando estirarse en un rapto de flojera. "Por casualidad" sus manos golpearon a Goyle en un ojo y a Pansy en la boca, tumbándolos de espaldas.

La castaña no vio el gesto de Draco, pero al rubio, en los ojos la desilusión le brillo dos segundos. Luego se volteo a ver a sus acólitos en el suelo. Goyle lucía un hermoso violeta en el ojo izquierdo y Pansy tenia rota la boca, la cual se agarraba para restañar la sangre.

- ¡Inútiles! Solo saben estorbar, ¿no vieron que yo me estaba estirando? A ver si se espabilan un poco mas, y dejen la lloradera que no les pasó nada-

-¡DESGRACIADO! ME ROMPISTE LA BOCA- Pansy regaba su sangre cuando hablaba.

-Necia, vas a ensuciar todo con tu asquerosa sangre, anda a la enfermería, no tienes aguante para ser una de las elegidas- le escupió Draco.

Luego el príncipe de Slyterin, se volteó y continuó su camino, dejándolos confusos.

Buscó un lugar apartado en la biblioteca, desde donde dominaba una amplia vista y quedaba semi oculto de las miradas. No era normal ver a un Slyterin en aquellos lares. Luego busco algunos libros. Encontró uno que ponía en su portada: Estrategia: Manipulación de situaciones. Otro que también agarró fue: Amor y adolescentes, mil preguntas respondidas, y Mente y Psicología: La estrategia en duelo mágico.

Después se sentó a leer. De rato en rato tomaba notas. Se dio cuenta de las habilidades de Albus y de Voldemort en sus movimientos. Entendió que la manipulación parte siempre de la base de que no seas descubierto en tus propias mentiras. Aprendió los principios de la actuación humana y las reglas de la Psicología inversa.

Ya su plan tomaba forma.

Notó, mejor dicho, presintió que alguien se sentaría en su mesa, así que aparto los ojos de la lectura. Hermione lo vio y le sonrío, -¿puedo acompañarte? Este es mi mesón favorito-

Draco se estremeció al sentir la voz de la castaña. Se limito a verla fijamente y a encogerse de hombros, luego apartó sus cosas haciéndole lugar. Ella abrió el voluminoso libro y fue a buscar otro. Y entre lectura y lectura miraba de reojo al rubio.

-No entiendo el significado de Eyuhurr y no lo encuentro- murmuró la castaña.

- Eyuhurr, "Lo que esta escrito, escrito está" es la runa del destino y la que da inicio a la adivinación mediante las runas.- le explicó Draco, sin bajar la mirada del libro que tenia en sus manos.

-Gracias por tu ayuda- le replicó la castaña.-

-No hay problema-

Siguieron largo rato, cada uno dedicado a sus asuntos, pero sintiéndose el uno al otro. En un momento coincidieron al ir a agarrar un pluma. Sus dedos se encontraron, al verse a los ojos, la electricidad volvió a fluir. AL mismo tiempo retiraron las manos y apenados hablaron al mismo tiempo – Perdón….- la castaña se rió, al notar lo nerviosos que estaban ambos.

-Por favor, perdóname, no fue mi intención incomodarte- le dijo Draco de manera formal.

-No de ninguna manera me has incomodado- le replicó ella

-Toma tu la pluma, yo tomaré esta otra- dijo el rubio.

Se miraron y se sonrieron. Draco trataba con todas las células de su ser, percibir el aroma de la muchacha, otro tanto le pasaba a ella. Draco pensaba – "no puedo estar enamorado de ella, no puede ser, solamente a mi se me puede ocurrir semejante ridiculez, yo la ayudare con el rey comadreja, solamente porque fue gentil y dulce conmigo, y debo ser agradecido, además soy un caballero, y como me han inculcado, debo pagar mis deudas".- pero su piel se negaba a obedecerle. En esos instantes Hermione era una madeja de confusión – "no se que me pasa con Draco, si yo a quien quiero es a Ron, pero me atrae ¿será por haber tenido sexo con el? ¿Será que mi cuerpo lo necesita? No me acuerdo haber leído que una necesite estar con alguien después que esta la primera vez, ¿el sentirá lo mismo que yo siento? Por Merlín, me gustaría saber que piensa.." –

Ambos terminaron sus investigaciones y recogieron al mismo tiempo. Draco le dijo en voz baja

-Te acompaño hasta las escaleras de la torre de tu casa-

-Gracias Draco – murmuro la castaña.

Salieron caminado acompasadamente, ella iba adelante y el la seguía a unos cuantos pasos, a fin de mantener las apariencias. Una vez que llegaron a las escaleras, ella hizo como que revisaba algo entre los libros que llevaba, para dar tiempo que el le alcanzara, al pasar por su lado, ella lo rozo y le murmuro –Gracias- el solo inclinó la cabeza.

Ella comenzó a subir y el se dirigió hacia su casa.

Al llegar vio a Pansy quien le dirigio una mirada asesina. Goyle y Crabbe se le acercaron.

-¿Donde estabas?-

-Creo que se están tomando demasiadas ínfulas, par de especie de cretinos, pero para que les quede claro, estaba buscando conocimientos, algo que en sus pequeños cerebros de almejas no cabe-

Los dos gorilas arrugaron las frentes en señal de intensa concentración

-¡HEY Que las almejas no tienen cerebro!- dijo de repente Goyle

-Vaya, un poco mas y descubres que el agua moja – y viendo a Pansi - ¿Viste que tu lloradera era por nada? – se acerco y le tomo la cara con una sola de sus manos, obligándole a girarla para observarla mejor. Ella con furia se desprendió del agarre del rubio.

-Maldito seas Malfoy, ¿Estas jugando conmigo?-

-¿Acaso me crees imbecil como tu?-

Y riéndose dejo a la pandilla desconcertados, mientras avanzaba al dormitorio.

Hermione llego a la sala común. Giny la llamó. Ella se sentó junto a Giny y se dio cuenta que al frente estaban Ron y Harry estudiando. Estaban discutiendo sobre las propiedades de la luna en las pociones. Hermione se obligo a participar, aunque en realidad no tenía muchas ganas. Solo quería irse a acostar.

Día a día, Draco planificaba, una o dos veces a la semana coincidía de a propósito con Hermione en la biblioteca y ella se las había arreglado para ser su pareja algunas veces en pociones y en herbologia, cuando Draco estaba cerca, los Slyterin que intentaban algo en contra de Hermione, le ocurrían pequeños percances, como hechizos desviados, caídas inexplicables, o ataques de insectos, de los cuales Crabbe tenia un muy doloroso recuerdo de unas picadas de unas avispas de bronce..

Draco inclusive había obtenido asesoramiento directo sobre lo que le interesaba de Severus Snape. Ya tenia el plan estructurado, ahora solo había que llevarlo a cabo.

En uno de sus encuentros en la biblioteca, corrían ya los últimos días del mes de Noviembre. La brisa que corría se hacia mas y mas fría. Estaban en la biblioteca, Draco escribió algo en un pergamino y como al descuido lo deslizo hacia Hermione. Le toco la punta de los dedos, acariciándoselos suavemente. Ella levanto la mirada y le sonrió, viéndole directo a los ojos. Ella prolongó el contacto y devolvió la caricia. El le hizo un gesto rápido con los ojos y la boca, revisando rápidamente de una mirada que nadie en la biblioteca viera el gesto. Luego retiro su mano, con pena ya que deseaba continuar acariciando los dedos de la chica. Ella jalo el pergamino deslizándolo por la superficie de la mesa y lo colocó entre las páginas del libro que leía.

i " Hermione:

No he olvidado mi promesa, necesito hablar contigo, el viernes en la mañana, cerca del mediodía, en b un día de Abril /b 

Por favor, confía en mí, me encantaría despedirme de otra forma, pero no puedo, las rosas te deben envidiar.

Draco" /i 


	3. La cita

_**La cita**_

Hermione no daba crédito a sus ojos. Draco Malfoy seria la primera cita de su vida. Volteo a ver al rubio. Este le rehuia la mirada. Ella se volvió un mar de preguntas en su interior ¿Estaría el enamorado de ella? ¿Seria para ayudarle con Ron? ¿Seria para recriminarle algo? ¿Seria que quería mas de ella y buscaría forzar alguna situación?. La sangre se agolpaba en su rostro – "Debo serenarme para pensar claramente" – pensó Hermione.

-"Se ve nervioso", no tiene pinta de querer forzar nada, tampoco me ha dado pie para que piense esa necedad. No creo que tampoco quiera recriminarme nada, estaría enojado si así fuera – Lo examino al detalle, vio que el enrojecía levemente al sentir la mirada de la castaña - enamorado pudiera ser, pero ¿por una sola vez que estuvo conmigo? No creo, debe ser para ayudarme con Ron, eso lo dejamos claro, que yo estoy enamorada de Ron…. Si…. Eso debe ser."-

Estuvieron hasta tarde en la biblioteca. De alguna manera ambos estaban nerviosos, pensando en esa cita. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos comenzaron a recoger al mismo tiempo. Draco levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de la chica que había hecho idéntico gesto. El le sonrió, y ella no pudo evitar que el rubor encendiera sus mejillas. Para ella la sonrisa del rubio fue sincera y le llego muy profundamente en sus sentimientos.

Como siempre el la escoltó hasta las escaleras de Griffindor, admirando la figura de la castaña y esta espero hasta que el pasara a su lado para darle las gracias y las buenas noches de manera casi imperceptible. Mientras subia las escaleras, su mente recordaba la sonrisa del rubio. Nuevamente se volvio un lío con sus sentimientos, pero ya habia aprendido a manejarlo de una manera que no le afectara superficialmente.

Por fin el ansiado día habia llegado. Hermione se duchaba en la mañana mientras pensaba en el rubio. – "Que rollo me está resultando esto, no se que siento por el, ni por Ron, pero no puedo negar que Draco es muy atractivo y últimamente no se ha comportado como el cerdo snobista que es, por lo menos no conmigo- salio de la ducha y comenzó a secarse vigorosamente, mientras se veía en un espejo adoselado en la pared que reflejaba su figura entera. Vio las bien formadas piernas, el vientre plano, el derriére perfecto, la curvatura de la espalda que terminaba en la suave línea de los glúteos. Los pechos medianos "en su lugar" con unos pezones oscuros y enhiestos por el frío de la ducha, el cuello delicado y bien formado. –"Por lo menos tiene que desear- y con una mirada picara comenzó a cepillarse la cabellera, aunque podía hacerlo de forma mágica, siempre había preferido la forma muggle, es decir con el tradicional cepillo.

Luego de vestirse con un pantalón deportivo y una polera cómoda y arreglarse el cabello, saco su estuche de pinturas, ya que se podía ser maga, pero no por ello dejaba de ser mujer y con habilidad, ya que su madre la había enseñado, se maquillo ligeramente, algo de pintura de labios, delineador y esas cosas. Se puso su colonia favorita y agarrando el morral, salio de la habitación.

Draco ese día despertó mas temprano que de costumbre. Trataba como siempre de esquivar sus pensamientos. Empezó sus ejercicios para mantenerse en forma. Luego que termino, se dio una ducha vigorosa, se seco, se peino el cabello y se vistió con ropa semi deportiva y cómoda, se puso algo de colonia y agarrando sus cosas fue a clases.

A las diez de la mañana, se escabulló de todos los Slyterin, dirigiéndose al Lago. Avanzaba por la ribera del lago, sintiendo la brisa fresca y el vuelo de cientos de mariposas en su estomago. Llegó al sitio convenido, ella aún no había llegado. Pensó en darse un chapuzón rápido, pero estaba muy nervioso, por lo que se sentó en un tocón de árbol, a pensar. –"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy nervioso? ¿Será que siento algo por la Granger? Primera vez que siento tantas cosas, pero no… debe ser temor por lo que le voy a plantear… si debe ser eso…"-

Estaba concentrado en sus cavilaciones que no la vio llegar. Hermione llego silenciosamente al claro, y se quedo viendo al rubio. Los rayos del sol que iluminaban el claro, le hacian ver el cabello de un platinado irreal. Las mariposas revoloteaban suavemente de aquí a allá. Un poco más allá, las suaves olas del lago, con su rumor constante, lamían la orilla. Ella se sintió abrumada por la magia del momento y no pudo contener el suspiro que se le escapó involuntariamente.

Draco levanto la mirada y sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Allí estaba ella, linda, sencilla como siempre, pero linda. Su cabello suelto y sus ojos tiernos le miraban. El príncipe de Slyterin, se sintió en verdad un príncipe. Se levantó y se acercó a ella.

-Hola Hermione-

-Hola Draco- el tímidamente acercó su rostro al de ella y le depositó un beso en la mejilla y la tomo de la mano para que le siguiera hasta el tocón hasta donde hacia unos instantes estuvo sentado.

-Tú dirás- dijo la chica

-Yo… este… bueno….. Quería….pues… decirte….. – El chico balbuceaba mientras veía la misteriosa vida de los microorganismos que pululaban en el suelo del bosque y se retorcía las manos en un intento de disimular su azoramiento.

Ella suavemente le tomó de las manos y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos – ¿Quién dijo miedo?- le dijo la chica sonriéndole.

El tomó aire y viéndola le dijo:

-¿Confías en mí, sabiendo que soy hijo de mortifago y que siempre te he tratado de las patadas y probablemente soy también un mortifago?-

-Draco, ya sabes la respuesta, pues si, confío en ti a pesar de todo eso, se que no faltarás a tu palabra por dos cosas: primero eres un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra, por eso se que lo que hagamos o digamos es solo de nuestra exclusiva competencia, y como segundo me dijisteis que cumples tus palabras así te valla la vida en ello, cosa que me parece muy adecuado-

-Gracias, tengo un plan para cumplirte lo que te prometí, pero tienes que confiar en mi palabra, de lo contrario no resultará-

-¿Y eso será?-

-En resumen, serás lastimada por los Slyterin, nada grave por supuesto pero si humillada, yo te rescato, salimos juntos, nos hacemos novios oficiales, yo te trato mal, el rey comadreja me reta en duelo, el gana y se gana tu amor, simple pero efectivo-

-Huy, ¿y como harás todo eso?-

-Manipulando sentimientos y personas, algo mucho mas delicado y complejo, parecido a una operación muggle del cerebro, pero a nivel Psicológico, ya lo he estudiado y se que no fallará. Lo único que pueden fallar son nuestros sentimientos, en este caso los tuyos.-

La chica lo vio, se sintió retada por esa última frase, así que se acercó al rubio y puso su cara a un centímetro de la suya y mirándolo lo más sensual que pudo le dijo

-¿estas seguro que tus sentimientos no te traicionaran?-

- yo… yo…-

-¿Tu que?- y acerco su cara hasta rozarle los labios con los suyos

-por favor…-

-¿Por favor que? ¿Qué te deje? ¿Que te bese? Anda dime…- le dijo la chica, los labios de ella lo rozaban y lo perturbaban, el aliento fresco de ella acariciaba su boca, el sentía que estaba a punto de perder su auto control, de hecho acusaba la sensación en una parte muy precisa de su anatomía. Draco se ruborizo intensamente-

-yo… este… Hermi…-

Hermione le gustaba el juego, sentía las manos calientes del chico, y veía su cara enrojecida por el rubor, ella se sentía excitada, ya que podía poner las reglas del juego. Ella tomo la alternativa del beso.

Pego sus labios a los de el, y aprovechando que el tenia los labios separados, con firmeza pero delicadamente introdujo su lengua en la boca que se le ofrecía. Despacio recorrió con la punta de su lengua ese espacio sensual, acaricio la blancura de sus dientes y el aterciopelado de la lengua de el. Atrajo al chico hacia ella y le obligó a levantarse, y con una mano empezó a acariciarle suavemente la nuca. Sintió como los vellos del chico se erizaban. Tomo una de las manos de el y la colocó en sus glúteos, haciendo que la apretara hacia el, la otra mano se la coloco en la cintura, haciendo que la acariciara.

El se dejo hacer, hasta que no pudo resistir y empezó a devolver el beso con igual o más pasión que ella. En esos momentos no pensaban, no razonaban, eran solamente sentidos desencadenados de pasión incontrolable. Ella introdujo su manos debajo de la franela de el, y acaricio su piel. Despacio se fueron arrodillando y luego se acostaron en la grama. Giraban alternado la posición de poder, unas veces el arriba de ella, otras ella encima de el.

El quería quitarle el sujetador y la polera, pero no se atrevía. En uno de tantos giros ella quedo encima de el. Arrodillándose le colocó las manos en los hombros para impedir que el chico se levantara. Después en un solo movimiento se quito la polera y pasando sus manos a la espalda se desprendió del sujetador. Luego le subió la franela al cuello y volvió a besarle. Ahora la pasión aumentaba al no existir nada que los separara. Ella sentía a través de sus pechos la tibieza de la piel de el. Ella se arqueaba sintiendo en cada roce como si su cuerpo se moviera fuera de su control.

El por su parte sentía la suavidad y el roce del generoso pecho que ella le ofrecía. En uno de sus movimientos, ella coloco sus pechos a la altura de la cara de el. El rubio los tomo con cuidado y se los acaricio con sus labios, succionando suavemente y pasando la punta de la lengua por los pezones oscuros y enhiestos. Ella no contuvo el gemido que desde hacia rato pugnaba salir de su garganta, sufrió un paroxismo de deseo y lo abrazo duro, muy duro, casi cortándole la respiración, mientras lo apretaba con todo su peso contra el suelo.

Después jadeante, la chica recostó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho y escucho el latir desacompasado del joven. EL por su parte, se quedo inmóvil sintiendo el peso de la chica y el movimiento de expansión de la respiración de la joven. Le acaricio la cabellera, mientras ella jugueteaba con los vellos pectorales del rubio

No pensaban tampoco, solo disfrutaban del íntimo encuentro, donde sus sentimientos ocultos y reprimidos acaban de salirse de control.

Después de un rato, la chica se reincorporo, dándole un beso al chico, lo ayudo a levantarse. EL recogió el sujetador y la ayudo a ponérselo. Se arreglaron las ropas. Ella nuevamente tomo la iniciativa.

-¿Cuándo comenzamos con el plan?

El se le quedo viendo, por un segundo los celos afloraron en sus ojos, pero el auto control aprendido, se hizo presente.

-Hoy mismo-

- ¿Tengo que hacer algo especial?-

-No, solamente déjate guiar, ya sabes cual es el plan, así que cualquier cosa que suceda a partir de hoy es parte del plan-

Ella lo abrazó y el respondió al abrazo

-¿Volveremos a encontrarnos aquí?

-Solo si tu lo deseas-

-Me vas a decir que tu no lo deseas también- le dijo la chica haciéndole pucheros con la boca y los ojos

Draco le sonrió – por supuesto que si, no sabes cuanto, pero no deseo forzarte, y además te di mi palabra, además que te respeto por lo que eres, una chica única, excepcional, eres mi amiga y ….-

-¿y?-

-Eres muy bella- esto lo dijo con la voz mas baja que podía, y bajo la mirada.

-Ella le dio un beso suave en los labios – Gracias-

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó el

- de acuerdo ¿como la otra vez?-

-pienso que es lo mejor-

Recogieron sus cosas y salieron del lugar. Mientras iban caminando, ella adelante y el bastante retrasado, iban absortos en sus pensamientos que surgieron nuevamente, en ese lugar, donde el corazón daba rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

Aun el rubio no descubría el secreto de su corazón, y la castaña no sabia quien era el dueño de su piel y sus sentimientos. Lo descubrirían cuando el tiempo incansable los alcanzara…


	4. El plan

_**El plan**_

Draco al llegar al castillo, empezó a buscar a su grupo, en especial a Blaise Zabini y a un chico de apellido Latuff. Estos dos personajes se arrastraban bastante buscando su aprobación, y por lo tanto seria muy fácil manipularlos en la dirección que el quisiera.

Encontró a Weill Latuff, estaba perdiendo el tiempo miserablemente en la sala común de Slyterin, tratando de mutar aun pesado pisapapeles, cosa que no conseguía, ya que a la opinión de muchos el chico casi era un Squib. Tampoco era que fuera un dechado de inteligencia o belleza. Lo que si era hábil para tirar la piedra y esconder la mano, para hacer que culparan a otros en vez de a el y como un lamprea, pegarse a los poderosos y alimentarse con la migajas y sobras, cosa que no le costaba ningún esfuerzo.

Draco estuvo observándolo un rato. De estatura mediana, delgado, dientes torcidos y ojos pequeños y brillantes, cabello oscuro y opaco, sin brillo y un color malsano de piel. Probó con un imperio hacia el chico. Sintió que no había resistencia de parte de el, así que le ordenó echar unas gotas de tinta en la mesita y lamerla con deleite. Se asombró un poco cuando vio que el joven lo hacia perfectamente sin rechistar, ni detenerse, así que se le acercó.

-¿Qué haces Latuff?- le espeto Draco de manera brusca y mirándole con asco.

El joven levantó la mirada y lo vio, después vio la mesa y sintió el sabor a tinta en su boca. –Perdón, es que se me derramó un poco de tinta y no tenia con que limpiarla.-

-¿Te importaría dar un paseo conmigo?- le insinuó Draco

El joven sonrió esperanzado ¡Al fin! Sus sueños se harina realidad, estaría cerca y quien sabe si seria la mano derecha del poderoso Príncipe de Slyterin como llamaban al rubio, - no… estaría encantado…¿De verdad quiere que valla con usted?-

-Vamos Latuff que no te estoy invitando a que seas mi novia, tenemos mucho tiempo conociéndonos-

El joven rió con temor, para el era intimidante el Rubio.

-Vamos y no me trates de usted, ya sabes que somos iguales mientras estemos en Howarts.-

El joven recogió un par de cuadernos y se alistó. Draco salio con el rumbo al gran comedor y hacia los patios de la explanada.

Hermione, busco a sus amigos con algo de temor ¿De verdad seria tan sencillo como Draco decía? ¿No iría a tener problemas después? Cerró los ojos y se detuvo –"Ya tonta, deja de pensar, todo saldrá bien, debo confiar un poco en Draco, se que el no me haría daño"-

Encontró a Harry, Ron, Neville y Giny sentados en unos escalones que conducian al patio de la explanada.

-Hola chicos- les saludó la castaña

-Vaya al fin apareciste- le dijo con cierto tonito el pelirrojo.

Hermione le vio con rabia,- ¿y cual es el problema?-

Harry intervino – Ninguno, cálmate, solamente estábamos preocupados porque no te habíamos visto.-

-¿Y por eso el me tiene que hablar en ese tonito?-

-Vaya, tienes la hormonas alborotadas hoy, no se te puede decir nada- dijo en voz baja el pelirrojo.

Giny quiso intervenir pero Neville se adelanto para disminuir la acidez del comentario de Ron

-¿Cómo ha estado tu día Herms?¿ Todo anda bien?

La castaña se limitó a echarle una mirada de asesina serial contra Ron, mientras disimulaba mal el tono de su voz – bien Neville, para no entrar en detalles-

-¿Hiciste la asignación de Binss?- le pregunto el moreno

-¿Cuál asignación?-

-La de la represión de los Orcos-

-¡Oh! La olvide-

-Claro, ¿no la va a olvidar? Si ahora anda como Lunática Lovegood- dijo Ron, esta vez fue Neville quien le vio mal, aunado a las miradas de asesina psicópata de Hermione.

-Visto que hoy no se puede hablar con ustedes me voy- se paro la castaña

-Te acompaño-

-Gracias Neville-

Se fueron caminando hacia el interior del castillo, mientras Harry le recriminaba a Ron.

Fueron en silencio, hasta que Neville le dijo:

-Siento lo del comentario de Ron-

Hermione le vio y le sonrió: no te preocupes, ya se que el es un patán-

-No, no lo es y tu lo sabes, algo le pasa-

Hermione suspiro, pero no dijo nada.. Doblaron por el gran pasillo rumbo a la biblioteca.

Draco mientras caminaba con el chico, le comentaba:

-Estos Slyterin, parecen maricas ¡imaginare que les da miedo darle un sustito a las Grifinddor!-

-Tienes razón, no hacen nada más que hablar-

-Habria que ponerlos en su sitio- dijo Draco intencionalmente, viendo a Neville y a Hermione pasar.

Latuff, deseaba ardientemente agradar al príncipe de Slyterin, -¿Dices de poner a la sabihonda de Hermione en su puesto?-

-Nadie debería saber o dárselas de superior cuando un Slyterin esté presente.-

-Me parece bien, tienes razón-

-Te dejo Latuff – le tendió la mano al chico, quien se la tomó como si fuera un Dios.

El chico se quedó pensativo en el pasillo, mientras que Draco se iba riendo para sus adentros -" a poco y me lame la mano cual perro servil"- ahora continuemos con los próximos de la lista.

Al bajar a la sala común, nada mas de entrar vio a Pansy. El sabia que la chica se las piraba por el.

-Hola Pansy, le dijo seductoramente. La chica le sonrió y le saludó. El llegó hasta donde estaba ella y le dio un beso en los labios, agarrándola por la cintura.

-¿Cómo está la muñeca de mis deseos hoy?-

De inmediato la chica se puso melosa, sabia el estatus que le daría ser la novia de Draco.

-Bien ¿Y tu amorcito?- le dijo la chica devolviéndole el beso un poco mas que apasionado.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros, era la hora de engañar, y lo que haría no le costaba ningún esfuerzo..

-Bueno podría decirte que bien, pero hoy me he fijado en una Griffindor que bueno…..-

-¿Qué bueno que? ¡¡¡Un Slytering no puede fijarse con mujeres de esa casa. Tu lo sabes!!!-

-Bueno te diré mi querida Pansy que la chica con solo proponérselo un poco, pues se llevaría a este muñecote que tienes al lado-

La reacción no se hizo esperar. Pansy hizo un mohín tratando de rehuir el abrazo del rubio. Pero este no la dejo.

-¿Vamos al comedor?- lñe dijo sugestivamente el rubio

La chica con un movimiento de cabeza asintió.

Con mucha habilidad, el rubio la llevaba entretenida hasta el cruce entre el pasillo que llevaba al comedor y el pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca. Draco monitoreaba su reloj de pulsera constantemente, había estudiado cuidadosamente las costumbres de Hermione. Ella era asombrosamente regular, presa fácil para un ataque, según le había enseñado Amycus. "estudia a la presa" era su frase favorita. Draco escucho la voz de la castaña y sonrió, después hablaría con ella sobre seguridad. Abrazó a Pansy y empezó a besarla. Hermione y Neville venían discutiendo por el pasillo. Casi habían llegado a su Altura, cuando Draco se separó de Pansy y se le quedo viendo con lujuria a Hermione. Neville noto la mirada del Rubio y se incomodó. Hermione sin verlo bajo la mirada y sonrio. La cara de Pansy se congestiono de ira. Ya habían pasado cuando Pansy pensó en decirle algún incordio, pero Draco le tapo la boca con la mano y le dijo:

-Cállate, que me interrumpirás el momento maravilloso de verla-

Pansy no aguanto mas le mordió la mano, le dio una patada durísima en la pantorrilla y se alejo contoneándose evidentemente disgustada. Draco aguantó el dolor, después se agachó y se sobo la parte de su anatomía lastimada.

-"ya esta en marcha"- pensó el rubio-"Ahora solo queda el cara rajada y el rey comadreja" –torciendo los gestos al pensar en el pelirrojo Weasley.

Durante esa semana, Pansy veia con odio a Hermione y procuraba alejarse del Rubio, en cambio Latuff se le pegaba como una garrapata perrera, sediento de gloria. Inclusive había empezado a pavonearse con la aparente "amistad" con el Príncipe de Slyterin.

Zabini se acercó a Dracó cautelosamente en la sala común.

-Draco, necesito hablar contigo-

Draco bajo el libro que estaba leyendo

-¿Qué quieres? Habla rápido que estoy ocupado-

-Me dice Pansy que te gusta Granger-

Draco se levantó -¿Te molesta acaso si me gusta o no?¿Estas seguro de lo que afirmas? ¿Estas seguro que no sea un plan mío para vengarme del rey comadreja y del cara rajada? o ¿es que te gusta Pansy y no tienes las agallas para decírselo?- sin querer el rubio había sido agresivo en su respuesta. Se le quedó viendo fijamente.

-Yo… bueno… no es para que te molestes… es que estábamos pensando….-

-¿pensando? Por favor, un gusarapo piensa, ustedes no llegan a tanto-

-es que Latuff nos dijo….

Draco alzo la mano – El sabe – le dijo en tono irónico, se sentó de nuevo y tomando su libro hizo como que Blaise no estaba allí. Zabini se retiró en silencio.

En el pasillo de las mazmorras se encontraban varios Slyterin sujetando a Latuff, mientras esperaban a Zabini. Este regreso y ordeno- Déjenlo, cuenta con la confianza de Draco-

Los Slyterin soltaron al chico, quien se acomodo las ropas, y viéndolos con desprecio les dijo:

-Ya se dieron cuenta entonces-

Blaise se le quedó viendo -¿Qué es lo que quiere Draco?-

-Que pongamos en su lugar a la sabelotodo de Granger-

-Eso será fácil- respondió Zabini

-Hay que humillarla, o por lo menos a enseñarle que respete a los de nuestra clase ¡y mucho mas cuando se encuentra delante del Príncipe de Slyterin!.

El grupo de jóvenes se fueron al comedor mientras hablaban y elaboraban planes.

Los Slyterin no contaban que Pansy había decidido vengarse también de Hermione, ya que habia pillado a la castaña mirar a Malfoy y ella pensaba que era un derecho natural que los Slyterin solo debían estar con su propia casa.. Por lo tanto ella tenía un plan.

El destino se encargaría una vez mas de unir destinos y planes y Malfoy como orfebre engranaba una a una las perlas de la maquinación, sin que otros supieran que sus destinos estaban enlazados en una fina telaraña.


	5. Solo un juego

Juro, juro que el santo autor no tiene nada que ver con este retraso (bueno, si hablamos del otro retraso… papi… creo que… en fin, que mañana me llevas de compras al centro comercial. He visto una cuna lindísima!!!!) Como les decía, juro que el autor me ha dejado varios capítulos, pero he estado con algunos problemillas y no pude subir el capitulo la semana anterior. En compensación, el viernes subiré otro. Besos y ojala les guste tanto como a mi.

_**Solo un Juego**_

Hermione estaba pendiente de algo que le dijera los planes del rubio, Ya hacia dos semanas de su encuentro. Esa mañana se levantó tarde, ya que en la noche había estudiado los hechizos de luna y debió estar hasta media noche en la torre de astronomia. Se sentó en la cama y se estiro sensualmente, luego fue al baño, donde se ducho y se arreglo. Tomo su desgastado morral y salio de la torre de Griffindor.

Al ir bajando por las escaleras rumbo al gran comedor, sintió un empujón terrible, que la lanzo de frente, de tal manera que reboto mas de cuatro veces y termino en el descansillo. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le indicó que por lo menos estaba viva. No vio a nadie, como pudo se incorporó. Sintió el dolor en su tobillo izquierdo, y vio que ya se había comenzado a hinchar. Recogió los aperos de estudio que se le habían salido de la mochila. Ya era tarde y tenia clases de herbólogia. Se dio cuenta que la túnica se había roto a la altura axilar. Aunado al gran porrazo que se había dado.

Cojeando apuró el paso, para tratar de llegar a tiempo. Una vez que salio por la puerta para dirigirse al invernadero cuatro, que era donde tenían clases ese día, Debajo de una capa mágica salio Pansy. Se sonrió, tomo la capa mágica y doblándola la guardó en su mochila.

Hermione llego al invernadero, se colocó junto a Harry y Ron.

-Bien niños- hablo la profesora Sproud- se ponen por parejas, la planta que tiene al frente es una Blastosfera Mucilagenosa, es extremadamente venenosa. Asi que pónganse los guantes de piel de Dragón y se colocan las mascarillas que están en aquel estante. Tienen que extraer de ella un Huevo morado del tamaño de una canica y colocarlo en el recipiente que esta en el fondo. Tengan cuidado con las mordeduras y rasguños, así como el vapor que suelta, el cual se llama Bela somnia o bella durmiente, ya que puede inducir un sueño que se prolongara hasta la muerte-

Los alumnos vieron con asco las macetas que tenia una espacie de moco morado verdoso bastante grande en el centro. Hermione se puso los guantes, seria pareja con Harry y Ron con Neville. Al ir a buscar la mascara coincidió con Latuff. Este con un movimiento galante le bajo una de las mascaras y se la dio –Para la princesa Sabihonda Sangre sucia- con una gran sonrisa. Hermione la tomo sin decir nada.

Los temores en cuanto a la planta estaban justificados, al tocarlas le salían una gran cantidad de tentáculos muy fuertes, cada uno armado de pinchos en forma de garras de gato y en la punta terminaba con una boquita con seis dientes muy afilados.

Y cada vez que un tentáculo lograba aproximarse a la cara de algún alumno le rociaba con un humo verde amarillento que olía a huevos podridos.

Después de un rato de forcejear con la planta Harry logró agarrar a todos los tentáculos y mientras el los sujetaba, Hermione coló su manos por debajo de la planta y extrajo una especie de canica color violeta claro. Con cuidado lo llevo al recipiente indicado, que parecía estar lleno de algún aceite. Dejo el huevo ahí, y regreso con Harry paa ayudarlo con los tentáculos para que el la pudiera soltar. En eso estaban cuando su mascara cayo al suelo y un tentáculo le apuntó a la cara. Harry palideció al ver a Hermione, que se relajó y callo al suelo haciéndose una herida en la cabeza al tropezar con un matero. Llamó a la profesora, la cual acudió prestamente y utilizando el Locomotor corpus, se la llevó a la enfermería. Neville Había obtenido el huevo y ya se dirigía al recipiente cuando Zabini le echo la zancadilla. Neville cayo cuan largo era y el Huevo se rompió. De inmediato donde salpicaron los pedazos de esa gelatina que tenia el huevo adentro, empezaron a crecer mas plantas. Pronto habían mas de 50 plantas en el Pasillo. Intentaron destruirlas con una bombarda, pero el efecto fue peor. Cuando la profesora Sproud llego. Encontró a los alumnos arrinconados al fondo del invernadero. Les grito a los Niños que se taparan los oídos, poniéndose ella unas orejeras que tenia en su delantal. y tomando una maceta cercana, arrancó la mata que resulto ser una mandrágora bebe. Con el llanto de la mandrágora. Las plantas se arrugaban y secaban, convirtiéndose en polvo. Así pudo despejar parte del pasillo para que los alumnos salieran.

Harry recogió la mascara de Hermione y vio que la cinta estaba rota, Un diffindo lo había hecho, conocía de sobra los cortes perfectos hechos con esa maldición. Se lo mostro a Ron que solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, pero aún así no pudo disimular la cara de preocupación.

Ponfrey había recibido a Hermione, colocándole el antídoto de inmediato, por lo que la chica se despertó pasada una hora.

-Vaya, al fin despiertas bella durmiente-

-Uff… que sueño… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?..

-Tuviste un mal encuentro con una Blastosfera Mucilagenosa, así que tomate esa poción- entregándole una poción que parecía aceite.

-¡¡¡Puajjjj!!! ¡Que horroroso sabe!-

Ponfrey se sonrió- ya sabes el dicho, si no sabe mal o no duele, pues no cura-

-Jajaja, ¡Auchh!- Se había intentado agarrar una coleta y al tocarse la cabeza le dolió.

Pomfrey la reviso y con unos pases de varita le curo la herida, ella aprovecho de contarle de la matada que tuvo en las escaleras y el dolor del tobillo. La experta enfermera le realizó otro hechizo.

-Mi niña a ver si tienes mas cuidado a ese paso vas a alcanzar a "desatres Potter"- al ver la cara de la chica le dijo – ese ha visitado mas esta enfermería que cualquiera en toda su carrera, es mas creo que ha roto todos los record mundiales, así que no trates de igualarlo, ya con uno tengo, es mas ¿Ves la camilla de la esquina? La llamo la cama de Potter, ya que el es el único que ha dormido tantas veces ahí que ya es raro cunado en un curso no lo veo por lo menos unas 6 veces-

Hermione se rio con ganas – No sabia que Harry era tan popular en la enfermería-

-jajaja, no solamente popular sino que ya es "enfermo honorario", bueno pequeña, cuídate ese tobillo, el hechizo que te realice evitara que e duela o se e hinche, pero tardara dos días en sanar del todo, nada de Quiddich o de creerte Tarzan y por la cabeza no te preocupes, te daré a la hora de la cena una pócima para que mañana estés totalmente bien-

-Gracias, Ponfrey eres una madre para nosotros- Hermione se levanto le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a la mujer.

-Vete ya pequeña que se te hace tarde- y se volteo para que Hermione no viera la lágrima rebelde que se le acababa de escapar-

Hermione recogió su mochila y salio al pasillo, empezó a caminar, vio la hora en su reloj – Vaya que desgracia me perdí Aritmancia, iré a la biblioteca a ver si está Jana, a que me preste los apuntes.

Ella caminaba por el pasillo que lanzaba a la biblioteca, cunado vio a un grupito de Slyterin parados en la puerta que daba al salon central. Trato de ignorarlos.

-Vaya ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Miren chicos es Hermione Sabelotodo Granger- dijo Latuff cortándole el paso.

-Déjame pasar por favor-

-Solo si me das un beso, Sangre sucia-

Ella retrocedió bajando la cabeza y se tropezó con un pecho fornido. El chico la atrapó tumbándole los libros.

-Vaya, una sangre sucia me ha tocado, que asco- Hermione reconoció la vos de Blaise quien le arreo una patada en una pierna y acto seguido le lanzo un hechizo de pierna de Madera, lo cual le produjo un dolor inenarrable.. De inmediato la rodearon, Un chico llamado Frankel le atrapo las piernas mientras Latuff trataba de besarla. Como ella no se dejaba, le arreo un par de cachetadas. Hermione grito pidiendo auxilio. Un grupo de chicas de Griffindor se quedaron paralizadas, tratando de gritar para que alguien ayudara a Hermione.

Latuff casi lograba besar a Hermione cuando una mano poderosa lo arranco de la chica, lo incorporó y le dio un soberano puñetazo en la boca del estomago. El chico se doblo y callo semi inconciente. Blaise levanto la cara y una patada le aflojo los dientes, tirandolo hacia atrás con el rostro ensangrentado. Frankel se levanto despacio y miro al agresor. Levanto lentamente las manos, pero el agresor no tuvo piedad, saco su varita a la velocidad del pensamiento y los aturdió a todos con hechizos de desarme.

-¡Accio Varitas! – y en un solo y hábil movimiento las agarro todas.

-¿Hermione, estas bien?-

Ella escucho la voz grave, dejo de llorar, y se destapó los ojos. Vio la cara de Malfoy cerca de la de ella. El le paso un brazo por la cintura y la levantó con facilidad. La chica se puso a llorar escondiendo la cara en su hombro.

Las chicas de Griffindor lo aplaudieron, asi como un numero de estudiantes de otras casas. Snape llego a toda prisa con Mcgonagal.

-Señor Draco, ¿Puede explicar que paso aquí?-

-Si Profesora. Vi un grupo de estudiantes de mi casa agrupados y escuche un grito de auxilio, las señoritas que están allá son de Griffindor creo, ella podrán confirmar lo que le digo. Siendo prefecto, me acerque y me di cuenta que los estudiantes agredían a la Señorita Granger. Por lo que hice lo necesario para proteger su integridad. Aquí están sus varitas- entregándoselas a Snape quien lo veía de manera muy peculiar-

-Señorita Granger ¿Esta bien? –

Hermione temblaba en los brazos de Draco quien la sostenía por la cintura

-No no esta bien, tiene un hechizo de pierna de madera y varios golpes, ademas está en schok, la llevó a la enfermeria-

-Bien señor Draco, no me queda mas que felicitarlo por su comportamiento ejemplar, pero quiero un reporte de lo que sucedió mañana en la mañana, asi como Apenas se pueda, quiero hablar con la Señorita Hermione-

-Ten la segurida Minerva que estos estudiantes seran castigados, asi como el Señor Draco. No puedo permitir que se vuelvan como unos salvajes-

-De acuerdo Profesor, pero tenga en cuenta el comportamiento ejemplar del caballero. Por favor Draco, lleve a la señorita Granger a la enfermeria.-

Draco abrazó a Hermione y la ayudo a caminar para llevarla a la enfermeria.

Macgonagal los vio unos instantes y se volteo para irse, mientras Snape veia con cierto orgullo a Draco, le lanzo un enervate a los estudiantes de Slyterin y les ordeno recoger sus cosas y a seguirlo.

Ron y Harry habian estdo practicando Quiddich, cuando les llego el rumor que unos Slyterin habian agredido a una chica y que Draco, se habia convertidop en un heroe al salvarla. Ellos no hicieron mucho caso, hasta que escucharon el comentario en los vestidores. Se cambiaron rápidamente y salieron rumbo a la enfermería.

Cunado estuvieron a solas, Draco intentó hablar con la chica

-Hermione ¿Cómo te sientes?

-mal- le dijo la chica sollozando- Latuff me queria besar y hacerme suya-

Draco, detuvo la marcha, y tomándole la cara con las dos manos le pregunto muy serio

-¿Logro besarte?-

-No, tu llegaste antes, pero ya casi lo lograba-

-Gracias a Merlin, pensé que no llegaría a tiempo-

Ella lo abrazó duro y lo beso para darle las gracias. En esos momentos llegaban Harry y Ron al pasillo y Vieron el beso que se dieron Hermione y Draco, se quedaron como paralizados, y luego vieron como abrazados continuaban caminando para la enfermería.

Ron se dio media vuelta y empezo a caminar rapidamente, Harry lo alcanzo, le vio la cara y vio las lagrimas de Ron. No le dijo nada, solo se limitó a acompañarlo en silencio. "¿Cómo era posible que Hermione se besara con Draco?¡seria que se había equivocado al interpretar las señales? No… no podía ser… el la conocía… ella se moría por Ron, eso estaba claro ¡y lo que habían visto? Debía ser agradecimiento de salvarla, ya se enteraría al llegar a la sala común"- Harry estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Ron solo volteo a verlo, agradeció la compañía y se dirigió a la sala común de Griffindor. Subió al cuarto mientras Harry trataba de investigar que había pasado.

En la enfermería después de un regaño de la enfermera, Hermione descansaba en una camilla y Draco sentado a su lado sostenía su mano.

El rubio después que salio la enfermera, soltó una lagrima. Hermione se le quedo viendo.

-¿ Te van a castigar?-

-Si, es lo más probable, Snape no puede dejar pasar lo que hice-

-Fue hermoso como me defendiste, gracias-

-Hermione tengo algo que decirte- el rubio se levantó e inclinando su rostro lo acerco hacia ella hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la cara de ella- siento lo que pasó pero era parte del juego, aunque cuando te defendí lo hice de veras, me hubiese suicidado si te llegara a pasar algo. Ellos no volverán a meterse contigo pero era necesario-

Hermione se le quedo viendo a los ojos, y luego le preguntó:

-¿Y se supone que tu ahora me pides que sea tu novia?-

-Si-

-¿y supongo que yo debo aceptar?

-Si, es parte del plan-

-Ahh ¿y se puede saber porque aun no me lo has pedido?-

Draco sintió que se le iban los colores al rostro. Se encendió como una antorcha

-Hermione –Trago saliva-¿quisiera aceptarme como tu novio y defensor?-

-mmm… déjame pensarlo ¿Esta oferta lleva matrimonio?-

Draco se ruborizo aun mas, Hermione al ver la cara del chico se rió

-No te asustes, era broma, si… si te acepto como mi novio

-¿Estas conciente que es mientras se le despiertan los celos a Ron y reúne el valor para declararte su amor?-

-Si cariño, ahora te tratare como una novia amorosa – le paso los brazos por el cuello y lo beso tiernamente en los labios. Con la punta de su lengua le abrió la boca y delicadamente la introdujo en la boca de el. Draco estaba en el séptimo cielo sintiendo el beso de la castaña y como ella le revolvía el cabello. Escucharon un sonido y rápidamente se separaron. Al voltear vieron a Harry, que estaba parado viéndolos.

-Hola Hermione ¿como te sientes?- dijo tímidamente el moreno

Draco se separo de ella y lo encaro

-Potter, haré un deferencia contigo por mi novia, ya que ella es tu amiga y eso es algo que no puedo evitar, No volveré a decirte palabras insultantes ni me meteré contigo, siempre y cuando guarden la debida distancia y el respeto que ella se merece, No tolerare que nadie, lee bien mis labios, nadie se meta con ella. Esta bajo mi protección y es lo mas valioso que poseo, inclusive que mi vida ¿quedo claro?-

-Si como tu digas, pero espero que ella me lo diga-

-¿Qué te diga que?-

-Que es tu novia-

Draco hizo un atisbo de sonrisa – Querida te dejare con tu amigo – ya se retiraba cuando se devolvió y quitándose una cadena que llevaba al cuello con un colgante que tenia Una D en oro sólido se lo entregó – Solo piensa en mi si te falta o te molesta y yo estaré aquí para defenderte- Le dio un beso y salio golpeando al moreno con el hombro.

-Harry acércate por favor-

El moreno se acercó y le tomó la mano

-Dime que no es verdad eso que me dijo Draco-

-Si lo es, Harry, el me defendió y lo van a castigar, golpeo muy duro a esos chicos solo por defenderme, nadie mas lo hizo-

-¿Pero serás su novia nada mas porque le estas agradecida?-

- No lo se, pero el no es malo Harry lo puedo sentir, es mas es sincero conmigo, y dime algo ¿que mas puedo esperar? –

-No se, yo creía que tu estabas enamorada de Ron-

Hermione miro al echo de la enfermería y lanzo un gran suspiro, después volteo a ver a Harry – No puedo esperar a Ron por siempre, es mas ¡no se si el me ama! Me siento desolada, lo deseo pero el no lee las pistas que le dejo, he llegado a pensar que solo le intereso como amiga, porque eso es lo que le me ha demostrado.-

-Pero Hermione, el te ama, lo se, lo he viso llorar por ti, morirse de celos como ahora-

-Harry, ¿estas seguro que no es otra cosa? ¿No será que el piensa que soy un mueble de su propiedad?-

Harry dudó, Hermione tenia razón, ese amor de Ron no valía para la castaña y lo supo entender

-Bueno, pase lo que pase yo estoy contigo – y le apretó la mano

Harry salió cabizbajo de la enfermería. Se fue caminando por la orilla del lago desde los invernaderos, ya que no le apetecía enfrentar a Ron en esos momentos. Reflexionaba sobre lo que le habia dicho Hermione. A pesar que le dolia, le salpicaba. No habian tenido un comportamiento de amigos con ella, solo se veia el interes por ser su "enciclopedia" particular. Mientras ella si habia demostrado una amistad desinteresada. "¿Qué le habría visto a Draco?" Cerro los ojos un momento y recordo al arrogante Slyterin. No cabía duda de que era bastante guapo, además de portarse como un verdadero caballero con ella. Pero aún había algo que le incomodaba, el siempre la había menospreciado con el mote de "Sangre sucia".

Harry paro su paseo y se dirigió al castillo, tendría que confrontar a Draco.

Ron habia subido a la habitación, y cerrando las cortinas se acostó. Trataba de pensar, pero su mente rebobinaba la imagen una y mil veces "Draco besó a Hermione". Las lágrimas competían por llegar a la almohada que abrazaba. –"Merlín, ¿En que fallé? ¿Yo la necesito, la amo? ¿Qué no hice?- sus pensamientos culposos le indicaban que el era culpable, pero no conseguía ver como, así que utilizando la lógica, traslado la culpa a Hermione. Después de un rato la fatiga emocional le venció y se quedo dormido.

Hermione estaba pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido, estaba mas calmada con la poción que Ponfrey le había dado. Su corazón estaba enredado, pero ella trataba con la lógica desenredar la madeja de sus sentimientos. Se desesperó por que la misma lógica brillante que poseía no funcionaba. Le atraía Malfoy pero también le atraía Wesley, ¿Cómo desentrañar lo que verdaderamente sentía su corazón?. Recordó la amabilidad y la delicadeza de Draco, sus ojos claros que pedían a gritos su amor. Pero también recordó la alegría sincera de Ron, sus bromas, su particular forma de verla. Alternaba la comparación de uno y otro, pero era incapaz de separar que le atraía mas. Supo entonces que estaba realmente confundida y perdida si no aclaraba sus sentimientos. Y empezó a llorar en silencio.

Tenia poco tiempo llorando Rumiando su tristeza, cuando sintió una presencia a su lado. AL abrir los ojos, vio a Draco, que la miraba tiernamente y sonreía. Y ella se aferro a el. Lo abrazo lo más duro que pudo.

-Hola mi pequeña ¿Harry te molestó?-

-Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza, ya que su cara la había enterrado en el fuerte hombro del rubio.-

-¿Lloras por mi entonces? Si es por eso, te diré que mientras seas mi novia, no mirare a otra chica que no seas tu.-

Nuevo movimiento negativo de la chica, mientras que Draaco la sentía sollozar abrazado a el.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?¿Te he hecho daño de alguna manera? ¿Te duele algo? ¿llamo a la enfermera?-

Ella se separó lo suficiente y le dijo con voz quebrada por el llanto –déjame llorar en tu hombro, se mi arbola horita, en lo que me calme te diré-

El la abrazó mas duro y recostó su mejilla contra la cabeza de ella, y mientras le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello, recordó una canción que le cantaba una de sus tías, cuando estaba pequeño, aunque no la recordaba mucho, puesto que ella fue muerta por no pertenecer al bando oscuro.

_**Rivedo ancora il treno allontanarsi e tu (**_Veo todavía el tren alejarse y tú_**  
che asciughi quella lacrima – tornerò (**_que te enjugas esa lágrima - volveré_** )  
com'è possibile un anno senza te. (**_Cómo es posible un año sin ti

_**desso scrivi aspettami il tempo passera (**_Ahora escribes, espérame el tiempo pasará

_**un anno non è un secolo – tornerò (**_Un año no es un siglo – volveré_**  
com'è difficile restare senza te. (**_qué difícil es quedarme sin ti

_**Sei (**_Eres_**  
sei la vita mia quanta nostalgia (**_eres mi vida, cuánta nostalgia_**  
senza te (**_sin ti_**  
tornerò(**__Volveré__**)  
tornerò.(**__Volveré___

Hermione se había calmado un poco, Se separo de Draco un poco, escuchando la cancion sorprendida, le sonrió y canto una estrofa:

_**Da quando sei partito è cominciata per me la solitudine (**_Desde que has partido ha comenzado para mí la soledad_**  
intorno a me c'è il ricordo dei giorni begli del nostro amore (**_en torno a mí está el recuerdo de los bonitos días de nuestro amor_** )  
la rosa che mi hai lasciato si è ormai seccata (**_la rosa que me has dejado ya se ha secado_**  
ed io la tengo in un libro che non finisco mai di leggere.(**_y yo la tengo en un libro que no termino nunca de leer

Draco, la miró fijamente a los ojos, mientras la continuaba abrazando, y continuo cantando suavemente:

_**Ricominciare insieme ti voglio tanto bene (**_Recomenzar juntos, te quiero tanto_**  
il tempo vola aspettami- tornerò (**_el tiempo vuela, espérame – volveré_**  
pensami sempre, sai e il tempo passerà. (**_Piensa en mí siempre, sabes, el tiempo pasará

_**Sei (**__Eres__**)  
sei la vita mia (**_eres mi vida_**  
(amore, amore mio)(**__amor, amor mío__**)  
quanta nostalgia (**__cuanta Nostalgia__**)  
(un anno non è un secolo) (**__Un año no es un siglo__**)  
senza te (**__sin ti__**)  
tornerò (**__volveré__**)  
tornerò ( **__Volveré__**)  
(pensami sempre sai) (**__Piensa siempre en mi__**)  
tornerò ( **__Volveré__**)  
tornerò ( **__volveré___

Mientras Draco terminaba de cantar la canción, Hermione apoyo su cara contra el pecho del chico. AL terminar, ella emitió un sonoro suspiro:

-No sabía que hablabas italiano-

-Solo un poco, en realidad hablo cuatro idiomas, por la preocupación de mi madre en mi educación-

-Gracias, me encantó la canción, es muy linda, mi madre la ponía todo el tiempo cuando yo estaba pequeña-

-¿Ya estas mas tranquila?-

-Si, abrázame fuerte por favor, me siento perdida, me siento sola-

Draco la abrazó fuertemente y la beso en la frente.

-Tranquila pequeña, yo estoy aquí, estas confundida, no te preocupes, es normal que te sientas asi.-

Estuvieron un rato abrazados, Ella sintiendo el calor de el, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. El solo se limitaba a sentirla con cada hebra de su ser.

-Pequeña, trata de dormir un poco, ¿si?- vendré mañana a buscarte, Pomfrey me dijo que esta noche dormirás aquí-

-Me voy a sentir muy solita-

-Estare en tus pensamientos y tu en los míos-

-Hermione, por favor tómese esta pócima- Ponfrey acababa de hacer su entrada y miraba secamente a Draco.

Hermione tomo la pocima y al llevarsela a la cara sintio el dolor asqueroso de la ponsigama, una fruta de los lodazales que se utilizaba en pocimas tranquilizadoras.

Draco la animó:

como dices tu ¡Quien dijo miedo! Anda tomatela, que esta rica-

La chica le hizo pucheros a el y a la enfermera mientras se la tomaba, el aguantaba la risa. Ella le parecio precioso verlo sonreir de manera sincera, franca sin la doble cara que siempre tenia.

Después que se la tomo, Ponfrey vio a Draco con malos ojos: -cinco minutos y se marcha, jovencito-

El solo se limito a mirarla, mientras ella salia corriendo la cortina.

Ella le tomo de la mano y lo veia

-¿Sabes que eres muy lindo cuando dejas de comportarte como un maldito mortifago?-

El se sonrojó : ¿Sabe señorita, que usted se ve preciosa cuando se rie?

Ahora fue el turno de ella - espero que seas un novio consentidor, porque si no….-

Draco observó durante la conversación, como los ojos de ella se iban cerrando, hasta que sus manos soltaron la de el. Le acomodo la frazada, asegurándose que estuviera bien abrigada. Y salio de entre las cortinas.

Pomfrey estaba sentada cerca de la puerta, Draco se le acercó

-Pomfrey, disculpe, ¿ella esta bien?

Pomfrey medio mal disimulo el interés –Si, solo necesita descanso-

-Yo se que no le caigo bien, y lo lamento mucho, pero eso no se puede cambiar, también se que no le guste que yo este con ella, y le digo sinceramente que me importa un cuerno, lo que usted o nadie piense, solo me interesa que ella esté bien, mañana temprano la vendré a buscar.

Ponfrey abrió los ojos como platos;- ¿Estas enamorado de ella?-

Draco trató de poner su mirada mas fiera y no contesto, así que Ponfrey dedujo rápidamente y se llevo una mano a la boca de la sorpresa.

-Mantenga las palabras tras el cerco de sus dientes, puede ser peligroso expresar lo que se piensa- le dijo en un tono muy distante, y salió dejándole esa reflexión:

-Nada más cierto- dijo ella, al cerrarse la puerta.

La noche se hizo larga para Draco, pero no solamente el no dormía, en la torre de Griffindor, un pelirrojo contaba sus penas a la luna, y en la enfermería una castaña daba vueltas tratando de decirle al mundo que mañana seria otro día.


	6. Afrontando consecuencias

_**Afrontando consecuencias.**_

Temprano en la mañana Ponfrey revisaba a Hermione.

-Bueno niña, creo que ya estas bien ¿te duele aún el tobillo?-

Hermione lo movió – No, no me duele-

Pomfrey se le quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos

-¿No tienes nada que contarme?-

-algo… ¿como que?-

La mirada de Ponfrey se lo dijo todo.

-¡Ahh! Lo de Draco. En realidad estoy confundida, no se definir mis sentimientos, me atrae Draco, pero también me gusta Ron-

-Estas jugando con fuego, deberás decidirlo pronto, porque pudiera terminar mal-

-Aunque Draco si me pregunto si quería ser su novia y yo acepté, pero Ron nunca ha dicho eso,…-

-En ese caso mi niña, debes dejarle claro al otro chico, su situación contigo, así no habrá malos entendidos después-

Hermione se bajo de la camilla y le dio un abrazo a la enfermera

Gracias por el consejo, haré lo que me dice- y salio al pasillo, donde vio que ya Draco venía.

Ella saludo al rubio con un beso en la mejilla, el le tomo las manos y le deposito un beso en cada una. Hermione se sonrojó.

-¿Tienes hambre? Vamos te escolto al gran comedor-

Por el camino, charlaron sobre distintas cosas, como por ejemplo el horario de clases de ella, de sus amigas, de sus aficiones. El rubio le sonreía, y a Hermione se le hacia extraño verlo sonreír.

Al llegar al gran comedor, el la escoltó hasta la mesa de Griffindor, donde ella escogió una silla entre Harry y Giny, ya que Ron estaba del otro lado de Harry. Draco Galantemente le arrimó la silla y la ayudo hasta que ella quedo sentada. Le lanzo un beso mientras se alejaba a su propia mesa, y Hermione le respondió levantando la mano y sonriéndole.

Harry y Giny hicieron como que si no había pasado nada. Ron solo bajo mas la cabeza, tomo una tostada, se levantó y se fue de la mesa.

-Buenos días Hermione-

-Buenos días Harry, buenos días Giny-

Empezó a servirse, Giny la observaba sin pestañear

-¿Qué?-

-Quisiera hablar contigo después que desayunes, por supuesto-

-No hay problema-

Harry la observo comer, Ella levanto la mirada y lo vio a los ojos, la mirada del moreno era un poema de preocupación. Ella hizo un gesto de resignación, se comió lo que tenia en el plato, se tomo una taza de chocolate y los invitó a caminar.

Harry y Giny se miraron, Giny le bajo la mirada al moreno, ella estaba enamorada de el, y no sabia como enfrentarlo. Se levantaron y siguieron a Hermione, Harry le tomo la mochila a Giny y ella le agradeció el gesto.

Se sentaron con Hermione en las escaleras que conducían a los invernaderos.

-Ya se que quieren saber, si… si estoy de novia con Draco Malfoy-

-Pero Hermione, tu dijiste que estabas enamorada de mi hermano- le recriminó Giny

-Si Giny… como puedo explicártelo… tengo tiempo tratando de que tu hermano me diga aunque sea una frase amable, algo que me diga que yo soy algo más que "una enciclopedia" o un libro de consulta. Eso no es posible, yo soy de carne y hueso, siento, padezco…. Ustedes no saben lo horrible que es…. Estar al lado de la persona que te gusta, que amas, pero para ella no existes, solo te ve cuando te necesita…. Yo… -

Hermione se sentó, tenia los ojos húmedos, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Giny se le acercó y abrazándola le dijo quedamente al oído:

-Yo estoy en lo mismo, con la diferencia que ni siquiera soy un libro para el…-

Harry vio a las dos chicas, no sabia que decir, Ron era como su hermano, pero lo reconocía, realmente no tenia tacto.

-Hermione, en nombre de Ron y mío… perdónanos, no sabíamos que te afectara tanto, y que nos estuviésemos comportando así.

-Déjalo estar… ya me acostumbre a ser una enciclopedia ambulante y que nadie se preocupe por mis sentimientos.

Harry le dio un abrazó y se retiro, sentía un gran incomodidad por lo que su amiga había dicho…. Pero era una gran realidad. Giny se quedo sentada con Hermione

-Hermione, ¿sabes que Draco pudiera ser un mortifago? Bueno lo digo es por si no lo sabias-

-Claro que lo sé, pero el me ha demostrado también que es un caballero y que se interesa por mi, por mis sentimientos y no porque le sea de utilidad-

-pero pudiera estar utilizándote-

-No lo creo, Giny, hasta ahora no ha pedido nada fuera de lo común, ni ha intentado cortarme mi libertad.

-¿Crees que tenga problemas por lo de los chicos que golpeo?-

-No lo creo-

Draco estaba en su sala común, cuando un chico le indico que debía presentarse en la Dirección. Draco sabía que tenía que responder por las lesiones que causo, pero no creyó que llegaría más allá, según sus cálculos.

Por el camino se encontró a Snape que lo escoltó.

-Draco, se te interrogará, por favor contesta como fueron los hechos, no los alteres puesto que hay un funcionario del Ministerio y ya la investigación se salio del control del colegio-

-¿Del ministerio? Pero si fue simplemente un ejercicio del poder y la defensa a favor de alguien que lo necesitaba-

-Elevaron la queja al ministerio –

-¿Quién? ¿Latuff o ese idiota de Blaise?-

-Blaise, y no solo eso, tu padre vendrá más tarde-

-¿Para que querría venir mi Padre?-

-Se enteró que estas de "novio" con Granger-

Draco trató de serenarse, sabia que con su padre tenia todos los números comprados para lo que vendría.

-Profesor Snape, ¿Puedo hablar unos momentos a solas con usted? Necesito confesarle algo-

Snape lo miró intensamente, señalo el costado de una columna y se recostaron de tan singular sitio. Unos chicos que caminaban por el pasillo recibieron la mirada escrutadora de Snape, pro lo que decidieron regresarse por donde venían. Snape realizo un conjuro de silencio y uno de oscuridad, y solo se escucho en el pasillo un murmullo inteligible, un secreto de confesión.

Snape y Draco entraron al despacho de Albus.

Snape le apretó levemente el Hombro a Draco para darle ánimos y se quedo junto a la puerta.

Albus se le acercó:

-Draco Malfoy, frente a ti tienes al Señor Arnold Maschkblank, quien fuera nombrado por la comisión de Educación del Ministerio de la Magia. El está aquí para investigar sobre los hechos, ya que sobre ti pesa una acusación muy seria de parte de Blaise Zabini. ¿Entiendes lo que es la responsabilidad de tus acciones? Si lo deseas puedo representarte ante la comisión investigadora-

-No hace falta Señor Director, un Malfoy nunca rehuye su responsabilidad, enfrentare la investigación, si es lo que debo hacer- mantuvo la cabeza erguida.

Albus le indico la silla frente a su escritorio. Detrás de su escritorio estaba un mago cuyos ojos revelaban su ceguera desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y con una cara como para dar un susto de muerte. Draco conocía al mago, al cual se le conocía como El Mamboretá.

-Señor Malfoy- dijo el investigador- reláteme su versión de los hechos.

Malfoy explicó con lujo de detalles lo que había ocurrido hasta que culminó con la entrega de varitas a Snape.

Arnold jugueteaba con sus dedos pensativos- Permítame su varita Señor Malfoy-

Draco así lo hizo.

-Sabe Señor Malfoy contamos con un manera inequívoca de conocer la verdad, así vemos si no hay distorsión de la realidad-

Con una sonrisa colocó la varita en una especie de balanza de un solo plato y le realizo un encantamiento con la suya propia.

La varita empezó a soltar un extraño humo por la punta, y este se transformo en las figuras que cambiaban, con inclusión de voces que sonaban muy apagadamente. Los hechos habían sucedido tal y como lo había descrito Malfoy, según las imágenes que mostraban.

El investigador no se quedó ahí. Hizo girar su varita como si fuera una perilla de relojero. Las imágenes cambiaron rápidamente, hasta una donde se detuvo, se vieron las cabezas de Draco y Hermione y este último dijo:

"-¿Y se supone que tú ahora me pides que sea tu novia?-

-Si-"

El investigador sonrió de nuevo. Draco se sentía incomodo, se suponía que el tipo era ciego, pero se volteaba cuando hablara como si pudiera ver,

-Así es, Señor Malfoy, que usted la defendió porque creyó estar enamorado o…realmente lo está-

Malfoy tragó grueso, los problemas comenzaban.

Ron y Harry se encontraban en la lechuceria.

-Dicen que Malfoy esta en la dirección y que hay un mago del ministerio interrogándolo-

-Al fin saldremos del aspirante a mortifago-

-No se, Ron, me parece que no deberíamos alegrarnos por ello, ya que el defendió a Hermione y es injusto que sea suspendido de Howarts por defender a alguien-

Ron se volteo a ver a Harry

-¡No estarás hablando en serio¡-

-Ron, el hecho de que tu estés enamorado de Hermione y que Draco la haya pretendido y haya conquistado su corazón, no es motivo para que te comportes egoístamente o que pienses en tu venganza personal. Como yo lo veo, es un compañero de nosotros, que enfrenta cargos serios por defender a una persona que estaba en clara desventaja.-

Ron respiro profundamente, mientras veía fijamente a los ojos a Harry. –"¿Se estará burlando de mi? No… esta serio… creo que tiene algo de razón" – Pensó rápidamente Ron.

-Bueno, digamos que tienes razón ¿que podríamos hacer?-

-No se, Ron, realmente no se-

Los dos chicos bajaron pensativos de la Lechuceria.

-¿Y entonces Señor Malfoy? ¿Cual será su respuesta?-

El Manboretá estaba sentado frente a el. Draco sudaba frío tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Sabía por su experiencia que era muy necesario controlarse. El mago que tenia enfrente era de los llamados "Sensor" y cuyas capacidades eran la empatia y el ser capaces de determinar los sentimientos de las personas. Vio a Dumbledore, quien recostado de un mueble bajo, lo veía mientras se acariciaba la barba. Vio como Dumbledore le hacia un gesto imperceptible con la cabeza. Draco exhalo con fuerza.

-Estoy enamorado de la Señorita Granger. Nunca tuve oportunidad de decírselo por que somos de casas rivales y no afines, la protegí porque era mi deber como prefecto, y más aún porque la pretendía.-

-Así que un joven enamorado… ¿No cree que su "defensa" fue desproporcionada al ataque?-

-El señor Zabini es más alto y más fuerte que yo, debí hacer lo necesario para que la agresión no se volteara contra mí, por la actitud que tenia el señor Zabini, creo que pretendía proteger al Señor Latuff-

-¿Y cual, según usted, serian las intenciones del Señor Latuff?-

-Violar a la señorita Granger-

-Muy fuerte la acusación, pero será verificada. Se le retira el cargo de prefecto, mientras esta comisión investiga los hechos y se le dará parte al señor Lucius Malfoy de su comportamiento. Puede retirarse-

-Gracias- Draco se levanto de la silla y Snape le acompañó.

Draco avanzaba a grandes pasos, deseaba caminar por la orilla del Lago, Pero Snape le detuvo.

-No, debes mantenerte en la Sala común o en tu habitación-

-Profesor Snape, sabe que tendré que defenderme y que lo haré mejor que bien-

-Esto te va a traer muchos mas problemas-

-Usted sabe que estoy decidido-

-¿Ya sabes como vas a enfrentar a Lucius?-

Draco mostró unos segundos de pánico en su mirada

-No no se, aun, pero algo se me ocurrirá-

-Sabes que tu padre es un buen legeremancer-

-Profesor, ¿cuento con usted para que me rescate? Si lo va a hacer, no intervenga hasta que me gane el respeto de mi padre-

Snape no contestó, solo vio la nuca del chico que caminaba decidido hacia las Mazmorras, sintió primero pena y luego admiración. O su plan valía realmente la pena, o era un tonto redomado.

Hermione había estado toda la mañana expectante a ver si veía a Draco. Logro verlo de espaldas cuando se marchaba. Pero Snape le bloqueaba el paso. Iba a llamarle, cuando sintió en su hombro la mano de Snape.

-Señorita Granger, acompáñeme-

Hermione se dejo guiar por Snape, quien la llevo a hacer su declaración ante el investigador del Ministerio.

En la noche regresaban Harry y Ron de Astronomía, cuando vieron a Hermione estudiando en la sala común. Se acercaron a ella.

-Hola Hermione ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista con el Ministerio?-

-Bien Harry, solo me pidieron que describiera como fue el ataque y como me había defendido Malfoy-

-Debe haber sido difícil para ti narrarlo-

-un poco, ya lo supere, total no hubo daño, aunque me preocupa Draco, esta confinado a su sala común hasta que se decida sobre la reclamación de Zabini-

Ron ya iba a decir algo, cuando sintió un pisotón y se volteo a ver a Harry, este le expresaba con los ojos que limitara sus comentarios.

-Bueno, el tiene una justificación, ya que actuó como prefecto-

Hermione volteo a mirarlo –si, pero a juicio del investigador del ministerio se propaso en sus funciones, lo que si me pregunto para que el Señor Arnold me tomo de las muñecas cuando me hablaba-

-¿ Arnold Maschkblank?- pregunto asombrado Ron

-si, ese mismo ¿Lo conoces?-

-no pero mi papá ha hablado de el. Le dicen Manboretá, que es una especie de serpiente venenosa, el es ciego y trabaja conjuntamente con los aurores en interrogatorios. Mi papa me dijo que era un "Sensor" pero que era capaz de sacarle la confesión hasta a una pared, ¡Draco ahora si se anotó mal!-

-Pero como tu mismo dijiste, existe una justificación- tercio Harry

-El señor es muy amable- dijo Hermione sin mucha convicción

-No crean, es muy hábil, y muy rápido, el ha actuado en los casos de captura de mortifagos de los últimos años., todos han resultado culpables sin lugar a duda-

Los chicos estuvieron conjeturando hasta altas horas de la noche.

Draco esperaba nervioso en una sala aparte en la dirección, mientras deliberaban los profesores y el Señor Arnol. Al final después de un buen rato, salio Snape y lo introdujo a la sala. Ahí estaban Hagrid, Trelanwey, Albus, Macgonagall, etc. Todos los profesores y al centro se encontraba Arnold.

Una vez adentro, Snape le indico a Draco se sentara frente a la mesa y el se ubico a su lado.

Maschkblank tomo la palabra.

-Señor Malfoy, los cargos contra usted fueron retirados esta mañana por el Señor Zabini, quien expresó que actuó pensando que usted lastimaría al Señor Latuff., mas allá de lo que le demandaría habitualmente la autoridad delegada como prefecto. En cuanto al Señor Latuff, la intención de sus actos quedo demostrada y confirmada, al notificárselo a su familia, se presentaron en la madrugada y fue retirado de Howarts.

-Gracias-

-No se apresure- le dijo Arnold con una sonrisa- no he terminado aún. Nos queda el tema de su castigo, ya que hubo un incidente y existe una responsabilidad administrativa. El castigo le enseñará a responsabilizarse por sus acciones…

-Señor…-

-Le escucho; joven Malfoy-

-No creo haber rehuido de mis responsabilidades, me presente voluntariamente y acepte los cargos en mi contra-

- Lo se y ha sido tomado en cuenta, joven Malfoy, pero la falta de probidad o negligencia en el ejercicio de las funciones delegadas, acarrea sanciones y aunque no nos guste, deben cumplirse…-

Draco bajo la mirada, "espero que Hermione sea feliz, ya que estoy pagando su felicidad con mi sangre, y si el Rey comadreja se le ocurre tan solo sacarle un lagrima, lo haré sufrir lo indecible, maldecirá el día en que su madre le dio a luz"- pensaba el rubio.

-Draco Malfoy, esta comisión en vista de las pruebas presentadas, lo encuentra culpable de negligencia en el cumplimiento de sus responsabilidades que han podido causar un mal mayor. Se le imponen 30 días de trabajo comunitario, suspensión de privilegios escolares por el presente año. Aunado a eso se le obliga a continuar con su cargo como Prefecto en Howarts. ¿Le ha quedado claro, Señor Malfoy?-

-Como el agua, no soy sordo-

-Es que hemos descubierto una mala tendencia a no entender lo que se dice en las escuelas, así que reforzamos con esa frase. Puede marcharse-

Albus que no había abierto su boca, le indicó a Snape que le esperara con Malfoy en la antesala.

Snape se introdujo con Draco en la salita y esperaron sin hablar, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Al rato, Dumbledore se asomo y les indicó que pasaran al despacho, una vez ahí, los invito a sentarse.

-Bien, no es mi estilo, pero la presión obliga- dijo mirando a Snape.

-¿Se refiere al señor Arnold?- dijo Snape con un sonrisa de desagrado.

-Si, lo siento Draco, hice lo posible para que no se llegara a esto, sin embargo hay una pequeña rendija en la decisión de la "Comisión" y si tú ayudas, saldrás rápido de esto-

- Perdón, ¿Me dice que va a violar el reglamento por mi persona? No creo haber hecho nada que merezca tal riesgo-

-Draco, si me permites tutearte, si hiciste, defendiste a una persona inocente, a un desvalido en contra de tu casa, de los tuyos, miraste lo que es justo y lo que no, eso es lo que yo mas valoro en mis estudiantes. Se que se ha logrado la meta, cuando uno de ustedes logra discernir entre lo correcto y lo fácil y tomar la decisión mas difícil en el tema de las consecuencias que trae aparejada. Permíteme felicitarte, pues tu comportamiento fue ejemplar y quisiera que sea un ejemplo para todos-

-Señor, no creo que yo sirva de ejemplo, ante un Harry Potter o algún otro-

-No te disminuyas hijo, son nuestras acciones las que marcan el destino, no lo que somos y tu has dado un paso mas allá de el simple hecho de pertenecer a una casa, has logrado algo de lo cual te puedes enorgullecer, que es ser ejemplo para todo el colegio-

-No, no creo que quiera tal distinción, solo me traería más problemas de los que tengo-

-Bueno. El hecho es que tu castigo lo cumplirás como asistente del Señor Filch, cada momento que tengas libre y hasta la hora conveniente para ir a dormir, la cual te comunicara el profesor Snape, En cuanto a los "Privilegios" no se cuales son, ya que no se especificó y aquí no hay privilegios. Se que pensaste que eran las salidas a Hogsmeade, puesto que veo que te relajaste al fin, no son un privilegio, son una necesidad escolar, así que puede ir. Cualquier cosa o evento que suceda hasta que finalice su castigo, hablará de reducción del mismo o ampliación.-

Draco, aflojo el pecho ¡No le habían quitado las salidas a Hogsmeade! Pero sabía que no podría ir, ya que lo de Latuff podría traerles sorpresas desagradables. Se levantó y le dio las gracias a Dumbledore y luego se retiró.

-Snape-

-¿Dime Albus?-

-Vigila al "Héroe" de cerca, esto pica y se extiende- Miro por encima de las gafas al veterano profesor.

- Así se hará-

Draco al salir de la dirección se fue directo a su habitación. Le dolía la cabeza y no quería hablar con nadie. -"salí librado de esta"- Pensaba el chico rubio descansando en su cama. Mil cosas resaltaban en sus pensamientos. Pensó en su padre, No creyó que se tomaría la molestia en decirle nada, estaba demasiado ocupado con las cosas de Voldemort como para ocuparse de su propia familia.. Con esos pensamientos y agotado al fin se durmió.

Sintió que alguien le sacudía de mala manera, por lo que abrió los ojos. Snape lo sacudía sin muchos miramientos y le indicó

-Levántate que Filch te espera-

Draco se levantó, no se había cambiado la túnica del día anterior, ya que se había dormido de agotación.

-Déjeme cambiarme y darme una ducha-

-No, no tienes tiempo para eso, ya vas tarde. Toma – entregándole un pan frío con unas lonjas de carne y una taza de café tibio.

Draco apuró la comida con cara de asco, pero tenía hambre, mientras caminaban por un pasillo hacia la oficina de Filch.

- ¿El señoriíto durmió bien? Lo estoy esperando desde hace una hora- repuso Filch con una desagradable sonrisa.

Snape le dedico una mirada de desprecio

- Tienes dos horas para lo que vayas a hacer, luego tienes pociones- le indicó fríamente

Draco se limito a verlo.

MUEVETE – le gritó Filch- ¡NO TENEMOS TODO EL DIA!

Salieron a paso asesino del habitáculo hacia una sala en la parte atrás de los invernaderos. Ahí apiladas había una serie de Armaduras todas oxidadas y sucias, así como espadas de todo tipo, desde el tipo Mandoble hasta Chaffardotes árabes, incluida una gama de Ballestas y armas viejas.

-¿El señoriíto ve la armadura grande que está en el mesón? Debes pulirla a mano, ahí hay cabello de alambre, acido de Dragón y grasa de Manticora.

-¿No se puede usar magia?- preguntó Draco

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo- le dijo por toda respuesta con una sonrisa de maldad en su roñosa cara.

Draco se acercó a la mesa, y vio la armadura, el yelmo con manchas marrones, todo grabado en el más fino acero. Saco su varita

-¡FREGOTEGO!-

A lo que el rayo del hechizo golpeó la armadura, esta se armo, como si se la hubiese puesto alguien, tomo la espada y caminó amenazadoramente hacia Draco.

Le lanzo un par de mandobles, que de haberlo tocado, lo hubiesen partido en dos. Estuvo un rato escapado a la armadura.

Filch se agarraba la barriga de tanto reírse..

Después de calmarse, Filch tomo una especie de bote metálico y lo golpeo. La armadura se volteo y se dirigió a el. Filch puso el bote en la mesa y la armadura llegando a la mesa se desarmó nuevamente.

-A ver cabeza hueca, no todo es magia, claro si estuviese permitido te hubiese colgado de los pies y unos 20 latigazos hubiesen resuelto esto-

-Te encantaría eso ¿Verdad?- le dijo Draco con desprecio

Filch le golpeó el pecho con el bote donde Draco lo agarró- No sabes cuanto…. No… no sabes cuanto…del árbol caído todos hacen leña…. Acuérdate de eso.. Y ahora menéate y pule la armadura… si no está pulida… no iras a clases-

Filch se fue riendo.

Draco se aplicó a pulir la armadura, poniéndole primero el acido y luego lo quitaba con un trapo sucio, con el cual salía el orín y el sucio, Luego ponía una capa de grasa y le daba con un ovillo de cabello de alambre, con lo cual la armadura relucía como bañada en plata liquida.

La armadura era muy pesada, Draco tuvo varios golpes y magulladuras, y con las armas también. Se quedo admirado de la espada de doble filo. Era de Acero Azul y pesaba mucho. Junto a la empuñadura vio unas hebras de color rojo. AL examinarla se dio cuenta que parte de la empuñadura pivoteaba y dejaba al descubierto un paño rojo, con letra menuda de color negro, en un estampado mágico. El paño estaba enrollado, casi haciendo una cuerda, lo tomó y lo metió en su bolsillo.

Justamente acababa de terminar, cuando entró Filch. Este reviso la armadura y consiguiéndola aceptable, le dijo que fuera a pociones, y que ya la clase iba a comenzar.

Dracó corrió, con la ropa ajada y sucia, vio que la puerta de pociones estaba cerrada por lo que la clase había comenzado.

Entro procurando no hacer ruido. Vio que había un puesto junto a Hermione. Llego y la saludó con gesto.

-Buenas noche, señor Malfoy- todo el mundo volteo a verle. Draco se sonrojo, fue consciente de su aspecto, sucio y desaliñado. También se dio cuenta que no tenia libros.

- Sus libros están en aquel estante, le dijo Snape señalando una de las repisas. Draco se levantó y tomo sus libros, musito un gracias lo mas bajo que pudo, casi inaudible.

Snape miro con desprecio al trío de la forma que siempre acostumbraba.

-Hoy aprenderemos a crear magia, la Mistic direptio- y señalo con la varita hacia la pizarra, donde apareció el nombre de la poción y los ingredientes así como el procedimiento para elaborarla-es una poción fácil, si tienen el nivel. ¿Alguien podría decirme que hace esta poción y porque está prohibida su elaboración y uso?-

Hermione levantó la mano. Snape se acercó a Draco que se encontraba al lado de la castaña que tenia la mano levantada aun.

-Tenemos a un voluntario Responda señor Malfoy –

Draco se quedó sorprendido, era como si el fuera Harry Potter, pero con la ecepcion de que el era un príncipe de Slyterin.

-La poción sirve para hacer de un Muggle un mago por un tiempo limitado y está prohibida su elaboración, es por la sangre de medusa que se usa en ella-

-Potermente contestado, si sigue así, probablemente le veremos con lentes y cicatrices- señaló a Hermione quien se levantó:

- Mistic direptio significa Robo de mística, es una poción que canaliza la magia residual hacia quien la toma. El que la usa tiene que ser no mago, ya que a un mago le anula la magia y hasta lo puede matar. Está prohibida su preparación porque es muy venenosa y mal preparada es un veneno muy poderoso-

-Preparen sus pociones las evaluaré cuando terminen.-

Y con un suave frú frú de su capa fue hacia el escritorio.

Draco vio a Hermione y le dijo

-Gracias-

-Bienvenido al club –

Draco no respondió. Con la mirada baja preparaba con rapidez los ingredientes de forma práctica. Hermione se le quedo viendo

-¿Podrías enseñarme como lo haces?-

La vio dulcemente y le dijo

-Claro, mira tomas las varitas de Sangronne y las colocas de primero, luego colocas las bellotas de azafetida, Para evitar mancharte las manos, pones aquí algo de azafrán.

Los dientes de duendes, estos amarillitos los colocas en este recipiente y lo tapas para que no salten, así vas poniendo los ingredientes y te aprendes el orden-

-Gracias – y comenzó a ordenar como Draco

-De nada corazón-

Harry no perdió detalle de la conversación.

Ya estaban a medio camino de la preparación. La pócima de Draco presentaba un color azul metálico con reflejos verdes, cuando la pócima estuviese completa seria casi incolora de lo pálido que se pondría, la de Hermione, un poco mas pálida tenia también los colores ideales.

De repente, intempestivamente entro Filch con el rostro desencajado. Fue hasta donde estaba Snape y le hablo en voz baja. Este puso cara de alarma y volteo a ver Draco.

Fue hasta donde estaba Draco.

-Señor Malfoy debe ir a la dirección de inmediato-

-¿Podría indicarme profesor a que debo el dudoso placer?-

-Deje las ironías, su padre ha venido, creo que se le concede una licencia por una semana-

Draco palideció de pronto. Recogió sus cosas, Hermione notó que una vena le latía fuerte en la sien. Miro a Hermione y le sonrió, luego se volteo a ver a Harry

-Espero que cuides a mi novia-

Harry volteo a verlo

-¿crees que hay que cuidarla? ¿Y porque yo, además?-

-si hay que cuidarla porque es MI NOVIA y tu eres el indicado, no veo a mas nadie calificado para cuidarla. Si algo le pasa te exigiré responsabilidades- le dijo haciendo una mueca de ferocidad

Le tomo la mano a Hermione y mirándole a los ojos, se la apretó suavemente y le lanzó un beso. Salió con la frente en alto detrás de Filch.

-La clase continua, señores- dijo Snape suavemente.

Hermione estaba preocupada

-¿Qué le ira a pasar Harry?-

-a lo mejor su padre lo mata- contesto Ron

-no se, un castigo mas fuerte que el del ministerio-

-pero si su padre se entera de que esta de novio con una MPM, Maga de Padres Muggles, no creo que la pase bien- le dijo Ron- para ellos es muy importante la pureza de la sangre, y mas cuando se trata de ricos de cuna-

-En ese caso coincido con Ron, Hermione, pienso que a lo mejor no lo volvemos a ver-

Hermione dejo todo y fue al escritorio de Snape. Le habló lo más bajo que pudo para que nadie escuchara.

-Quisiera ir a despedir a Draco, se lo merece, este problema es por mi culpa- le dijo la chica retorciéndose las manos

-Señorita Granger, lo que logrará es que el la pase peor de lo que le toca- le respondió Snape también en voz baja

-Pero a lo mejor así le doy valor para afrontar su destino-

-Piénselo, le doy el permiso y su padre ve la despedida, probablemente lo desherede o la pase peor, usted no conoce a su padre-

- no quiero conocerlo, solo quiero que Draco sienta que lo apoyo-

Snape lo pensó, conociendo al Mamboretá, probablemente había envenenado a Lucius, en contra de su hijo y a este no le iría mal recibir un abrazo, aunque fuera de la despreciable Granger.

-Me ha convencido, vaya, pero después de las cinco de la tarde la espero para que termine la poción.-

-Gracias- dijo Hermione, pero Snape mantuvo su rostro de piedra.

Hermione recogió todo y salio corriendo. Todos empezaron a cuchichear.

Albus estaba parado en el medio del gran salón mientras que Lucius y su hijo se alejaban. De repente una joven de pelo castaño, le paso corriendo como una exhalación por el lado, Grito el nombre de Draco. Cuando este se volteo, apenas tuvo tiempo para atrapar a la castaña que lo abrazó.

Lucius Malfoy se volteo a ver la escena con cara de asco. Hermione le dijo al oído a Draco:- Suerte mi amor-

Este le respondió de igual manera –Gracias-

Al separarse, Lucius con el bastón separó un poco mas a Hermione

-¿Te enredaste con esta cualquiera?-

Draco solo apretó los labios

-Pensé que tenias mejor gusto, pero veo que te gusta revolcarte con la basura, realmente patético-

- Señor Malfoy, no le permito….-

Lucius se inclinó hacia ella violentamente dejando su cara a centímetros de la de ella

-¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué amas a mi hijo?¿ y quien crees que va a creer esa basura? Solo eres una cualquiera, usando tus…."cosas" - y la toco con el bastón en los lugares que implícitamente había señalado- para atrapar jovencitos inexpertos-

Draco al escuchar eso, empujo a su padre lejos de Hermione.

-Padre no te permito…- lo dijo casi en un susurro con la voz cargada de rabia y los puños apretados.

Lucius Malfoy esbozo una sonrisa irónica.

-Ya veremos jovencito… ya veremos…-

Y empujándolo con el bastón continuaron su camino. Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos iba a replicar, cuando sintió una mano calida que la asía por los hombros. Ella se volteo y abrazo a la persona, que también le devolvió el abrazo.

Mientras le acariciaba el cabello para consolar a la chica, Albus Dumbledore veía como se marchaba Draco con su padre.


	7. Afrontando consecuencias 7

_**Afrontando consecuencias. -Conversación de padre a hijo.**_

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…-

Draco solo espero tranquilo y de pie frente a su padre, estaban en la mansión de Manor Malfoy. Habían llegado y su madre no había bajado a saludarle.

-¿No tienes nada que decir en tu defensa?- volvió a repetirle el padre, mientras se servia un licor de un antiguo estate.

-¿Me serviría de algo?- Respondió Draco en idéntico tono

-¡CRUCIO!-

Bajo la maldición Draco cayo al suelo y se retorció con desesperación. El dolor le atravesaba cada uno de sus nervios. Sintió alivio, ya su padre había levantado la maldición. Con dificultad se paro.

-Creo que esos no son los modales que se te han enseñado en esta casa, mucho me temo que habrá que corregirte un poco-

Draco levanto la cabeza y le vio directo a los ojos, no lo quería pero tenía que confrontarlo

-¿Ahora hemos pasado de Amos a perros con trailla?-

-¡FLAGELUS!...¡CRUCIO!...-

Draco sintió la mordedura de un látigo que le cruzo el rostro y parte del pecho, y en unos instantes volvió a sentir el dolor abrasador del crucio.

-Ya te he dicho, hijo mío, que me debes respeto, no hagas que te lo exija- Lucius tomó la copa del licor que se había servido, la movió un poco y aspiro con deleite el aroma.

-Sabes hijo, la vida es como un licor fino, hay que airearlo, depurarlo, decantarlo, saborearlo y al final pues tomarlo- Le dijo Lucius con una sonrisa – Pero tú te empeñas en beberla como si fuera agua, y eso, creo que no te lo voy a permitir-

Draco prefirió no contestar y bajar la mirada para evitar que su padre usara la legeremancia con el.

-Te preguntare y espero que me respondas- le dijo Lucius con vos suave, mientras caminaba en torno a Draco- ¿Es cierto que andas de novio con la sangre sucia?

Draco guardó obstinado silencio. Lucius empezó a caminar de un lado para otro.

-Uno los cría, les da amor y así es como te pagan…. ¡CONTESTA!... ¡CRUCIO!...-

Draco se partió el labio inferior al morder la alfombra del dolor. Mas una parte de el estaba lucida y le dictaba que debía resistir.

De repente el dolor ceso, Draco intento levantarse, sintió como lo agarraban por los brazos y lo sentaban en un taburete. Escupió sangre, sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, vio a su padre encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Una mano desconocida le ofreció agua, Draco agarro el vaso y lo vació de golpe, cerró los ojos, y calmo su respiración.

-¿Ya estas listo?- le pregunto Lucius con sorna – no puedo estar toda la vida contigo, así que ahórrame el dolor hijo mío-

Draco sentía la boca pastosa, mas sin embargo contestó.

-Realmente me conmueves padre, y de verdad siento que no puedas ir a postrarte a los pies de tu amo-

Lucius sufrió un ataque de cólera, en dos pasos alcanzó al muchacho y le asentó un par de bofetones que casi lo tumban al suelo.

-Mira lo que me haces hacerte hijo, ya te dije que me guardes el debido respeto-

-Lo tendré en cuenta- respondió Draco sin mstrar nada en su mirada

-¿Te acuerdas de Mcnair?-

Draco vio aparecer en su reducido campo visual, la desagradable cara del mortifago sanguinario.

-El nos va a ayudar con este pequeño malentendido…

Albus estaba preocupado por Draco, sabia quien era su padre y sabia de lo que era capaz. Mando a llamar a Snape.a su despacho.

Snape se presentó unas cuatro horas después.

-¿Llamo usted?- le preguntó con deferencia

-¿Sabes lo de Draco?-

-Si, me enteré que está en Malfoy Manor-

-Me preocupa, pero no se como intervenir-

-Si quiere lo deja en mis manos-

-Por favor Snape, no me gustaría que saliera lastimado.-

Snape solo asintió, y salio del despacho. Tenía una misión y sabia como hacer para rescatar a Malfoy de las garras de su padre.

Hermione había pasado el día angustiada, Giny la acompañaba a todas partes. Al final cedió y fue a caminar por la ribera del lago. Harry, Ron y Giny la acompañaban.

-¡Animos Hermione, sabes que Draco debe estar bien, probablemente la bronca del siglo, pero nada mas!- le decía Ron para tratar de aplacar la angustia que la chica sufría.

-Ron no sabes lo que dices, su padre tenia una mirada terrible y creo que si sea capaz de lastimar a su propio Hijo.-

-Realmente yo si creo que los mortifagos no tienen respeto por nadie y si creo que el señor Lucius Malfoy sea capaz de hacerle daño a su hijo ¡a las pruebas me remito!-

Harry asintió levemente, el sabia lo que había ocurrido en su segundo año, cuando Lucius deslizo un diario de Voldemort en los libros de Giny y el alma residente dentro del diario la poseyó tratando de matarla

-Habrá que preocuparse un poco- dijo Giny-

Tomaron asiento al pie de un Rododendro, muy frondoso,. Estaban especulando teorías e hipótesis, cunado vieron al a Denis Crewey que se acercaba a ellos rápidamente. - ¡Hola Collins!, ¿algo interesante?- le preguntó el pelirrojo

-Hola Harry, hola Hermione, hola Ron, lo único así interesante de hoy es que Snape salio disparado, muchos dicen que a buscar a Malfoy, otros dicen que tiene un familiar enfermo-

-Gracias Collins- dijo Harry estrechándole la mano

-Gracias chicos- y Collins continúo su camino

Hermione volteo a ver a Ron, este le dijo viéndola a los ojos

-Nadie cree que ese espantajo tenga familia ¿Qué clase de cosa seria capaz de traer semejante aborto al mundo? Por lo tanto….-

-Fue a buscar a Draco- le dijo Harry colocándole una mano en le hombro a Hermione, quien lo abrazo. HArry vio como Ron involuntariamente apretaba las mandíbulas.

-Todo saldrá bien, estoy seguro de eso- le dijo Ron palmeándole la espalda. La castaña se volteo y le dio un abrazo fuerte. Eso desarmo al chico que no sabia que hacer o decir. Harry aguanto la risa al ver la cara de apuros que tenia su amigo.

-Lucius, sabes que me lo tengo que llevar-

-Snape, es mi hijo, sangre de mi sangre y hará lo que yo diga-

Snape levanto la cabeza del chico, solamente tomando sus cabellos y halándolos hacia atrás, vio el rostro desfigurado por los golpes, hizo un gesto de asco y dejo caer la cabeza del chico

-¿Dijo algo?-

-No, solamente protege su relación con la sangre sucia, pero si el se niega a dejarla, creo que habrá tres cerdos menos de quien preocuparse- le dijo Malfoy con un gesto de maldad en su rostro.

-Ya que el no te dijo nada, entonces te lo diré yo….-

-Lucius levanto la mirada y miró el cetrino rostro del profesor de pociones

-El actúo bajo órdenes mías, tiene instrucción de averiguar que sabe Potter y cuales serán los próximos pasos, estaba bajo promesa de secreto, ya que esta información solo le compete al señor oscuro-

A Lucius se le cayó el cigarro que estaba a punto de prender, y volteo a ver a su hijo, quien presentaba un aspecto lastimoso.

-¡No puede ser!-

-¿Te asombra? Ahora por tu culpa el plan fracasó, el deberá resolver su relación con la muchacha-

-Pero podemos hacer algo-

-No, ya el plan fracasó y ahora déjame llevarme a Draco, pero primero necesito algunos ingredientes, no puedo presentarme así con el en Howarts.-

-de acuerdo, ¿Qué necesitas?-

Snape tomo de un anaquel un papel y un lapiza y escribió los ingredientes para dos pociones, una era un potente regenerador y otra era un poderoso analgésico.

Lucius miro a Macnair y le entregó el papel. Mcnair asintió y salio de urgencia a buscar los ingredientes.

Hacia primeras horas de la noche Albus vio la chimenea cambiar de color, entre llamaradas verdes salio Snape con Draco. Este último mostraba la tez más pálida que de costumbre, así como ojeras y un aspecto bastante desmejorado.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Si señor- pero acto seguido tuvo que agarrarse del respaldar de una de las sillas para no caer. Snape vio intensamente a Albus.

-Lo llevo a la sala común de Slyterin-

Y tomando del brazo salio con el chico, una vez en la sala común le indicó a Draco

-Te tomas la poción verde y te acuestas y al levantarte la azul ¿entendiste?-

-me tomo la azul dormido y la verd….- Draco se desmayo, Snape apenas tuvo tiempo de atraparlo. Lo sentó y apretándole la nariz hizo que se tragara la poción verde. Luego utilizó un mobilicorpus y lo llevó a su habitación, ahí lo dejo caer en su cama y cerro los doseles a fin de que no lo molestaran. En esos momentos todos estaban en el comedor.

-¿Severus?, ¿como estuvo?-

-el chico está bastante lastimado, le suministre unas pociones regeneradoras y otra contra el dolor, pero me temo que en la mañana tendrá que verlo Pomfrey-

-¿Qué le hicieron?-

-Pues aparte de varios crucios y algunos golpes que le dio Macnair, intentaron forzar su mente utilizando el optenis menta, pero si me preguntas, no se como lo resistió. Resistió inclusive las habilidades de su padre en Legeremancia. También le dieron de latigazos, no como para matarlo, pero si como para doblegar su voluntad.-

-Debe ser muy fuerte el amor de Draco para poder aguantar. Que duerma pero apenas se levante envíaselo a Popy-

Snape inclinó la cabeza y salio de la dirección.

Hermione no probaba bocado, mientras Harry y Ron trataban de provocarla

-Vamos Hermione, no es le fin del mundo, es mas en cualquier momento le vemos entrar por esa puerta, pedante y basura como siempre- dijo Ron que de repente se quedo callado.

-Vamos Hermione, no lo ayudas si no tienes el valor necesario para superarte y para eso debes comer- dijo el pelinegro ofreciéndole una cucharada de su postre preferido.

-no chicos, de verdad no tengo hambre- dijo Hermione

Ron y Harry se vieron las caras, les preocupaba, de repente Ron tuvo una idea

-Hermione, si no comes te voy a besar-

Hermione sonrió –Sabes que no eres capaz-

-¿Qué te apuestas?- le respondió, desafiándola

- una cita a solas conmigo- le respondió sonriente la castaña

Ron sintió que los colores le iban y venían, había lanzado un reto solo por hacer que la castaña comiera, y ella lo había enredado.

Harry aguantaba la risa, había sido genial la respuesta de Hermione, ella no comía, y Ron tendría que besarla y si no lo hacia pues tendría que pedirle una cita y cumplir.

Ella sonriente agrego – en la cita deberás comportarte como un novio amante y hacerme sentir deseada-

Ron trago grueso, no solamente lo había puesto en un aprieto ¡Si no que también le ponía condiciones!

Harry tuvo que voltearse y hacer un gran esfuerzo, la castaña se la había jugado genial a Ron, no le veía solución, ni escapada posible, el destino había puesto la trampa y el cayo solito.

-yo…yo…- Ron balbuceaba, sus orejas ya tenían un color violeta impresionante y no se distinguía su cara de su cabello.

-Vamos Ron, me haces sentir mal, ¿Soy tan fea así que no puedes darme un beso?- le dijo burlándose de el.

Ron sintió un mareo y de repente tomo el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos y sin saber que hacia, le dio un beso en los labios, un beso de esos apasionados y dulces.

Después de besarla, salio corriendo sin decir nada, solo corría para no dejar su pena al descubierto. Hermione se quedo viendo como el Pelirrojo se alejaba, con un suspiro en sus labios.

Harry se había impresionado, Ron al fin había tenido el valor.

-Vaya Hermione me quito el sombrero ante tu inteligencia-

Hermione no le contestaba, estaba completamente lela, acariciándose los labios con un dedo, mientras miraba sin ver, por donde se había ido el pelirrojo.

Harry le insistió, y al ver que no reaccionaba le dio un empujón.

-Niña aterriza-

-¿Que? Ahhh ¿Qué me decías?

-Que me quito el sombrero ante tu inteligencia-

Ella hizo un puchero –no creo que soy tan inteligente ¿Por qué se iría?-

-Vamos Hermione, sabes que para el es difícil, eres la única chica ante la cual el se apena, ante la que nunca ha dicho ni siquiera una mala palabra, ni peleando contigo-

Ella pensó un poco - ¡Oye! Tienes razón-

-Claro que tengo razón, ahora come o te dejo solita…-

Hermione se comió lo que había en el plato, eso si, sin dejar de suspirar.

Snape se dio cuenta que Malfoy no había bajado a desayunara, ya quedaban unos pocos estudiantes, así que alarmado por la mirada de Albus fue a buscarlo.

Al correr las cortinas vio que estaba en la misma posición en que lo había dejado. Estaba muy pálido y sudaba frío, en su carne habían vuelto a aparecer los cortes y moretones que le habían propinado.

Snape rápidamente busco debajo de la almohada la pócima azul y se la hizo tomar. Hizo aparecer una camilla y traslado con cuidado el cuerpo del muchacho, y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la enfermería.

Ponfrey se encontraba atendiendo a Mcmillan por una laceración menor en el codo, cuando vio entrar a la enfermería la camilla y a un Snape color fantasma. De inmediato despacho Mcmillan quien al salir vio a Draco y se impresionó.

Pomfrey vio al chico y a Snape -¿Qué le sucedió? ¡Por Merlín! esta echo una desgracia

-Tuvo un enfrentamiento-

-Mas bien dirás que fue una ejecución-

De inmediato lo pasó con ayuda de Snape a la camilla de la enfermería y corriendo las cortinillas le quitaron la ropa. Todo el cuerpo del chico estaba cubierto de cardenales, laceraciones y cortes. Ella tomó una especie de ungüento de color violeta y empezó a aplicárselo en los golpes y arañazos. Le dio un algodón a Snape y le indico que le ayudara con el rostro, hombros y brazos. Una vez que tuvo todas las laceraciones cubiertas con el ungüento, Pomfrey le dio una poción que parecía metal líquido. Pero para prepararla utilizo un hechizo de balanza para saber cuanto pesaba el chico.

Después que se lo obligaron a beber, Ponfrey lo examino detenidamente.

-Profesor ¡a este niño le dieron con varios crucios! Y no solamente eso, ¡trataron de forzar su mente!-

-así parece Poppy-

-tendré que reportarlo al ministerio-

- No creo que sea importante Poppy,- le dijo Albus que estaba entrando en ese momento- ¿Cómo esta el chico?

-Bueno ya está estable, deberá permanecer los próximos días siguientes en observación y reposo absoluto-

-¿Algún riesgo de daño permanente o subsecuente?-

-Mucho me temo que si, habrá que esperar que se despierte a ver que es lo que recuerda y si no perdió mucha memoria.-

-¿Y como podemos saber eso?-

-Que la ultimas personas con que el habló, le interroguen-

Albus se atusó la barba, una excusa perfecta para que Hermione lo viniera a visitar.

-Snape asegúrese que Hermione Granger venga a ver al Señor Draco y Poppy por favor, revisa bien que no tenga algún daño adicional, cualquier cosa me avisas.

-No hay problema Albus.-

Albus salio de la enfermería, mientras Ponfrey miraba a Snape, quien a su vez miraba a Draco. Hizo un gesto de desagrado y resignación, saliendo con el típico fru-fru de su túnica.

Hermione aun estaba en shock paseando su dedo índice por los labios, mientras bajaba a pociones con Harry, este solo mantenía en su cara la sonrisa de ver el impacto que su amigo había dejado en la castaña.

Estaban a punto de entrar a clases, cuando Snape los alcanzó

-Granger, vaya a la enfermería-

Hermione lo vio extrañada –Profesor, no estoy enferma-

-no discuta conmigo, es necesaria su presencia en la enfermería de inmediato, Potter entre a clases- poniendo un tono que no admitía replica.

Harry apenas balbuceo algo y entro al aula

Hermione veía a Snape sin entender, por lo que Snape levanto los ojos al cielo y murmuró –Malfoy-

Hermione no necesito ninguna explicación adicional, marchándose rápidamente hacia la enfermería. Snape vio a la castaña hasta que esta desapareció en un recodo del pasillo y suspirando entró a clases.


	8. Afrontando Conceuencias 8

_**Afrontando consecuencias. – logrando objetivos**_

La castaña al llegar a enfermería, le pregunto a Pomfrey como estava Draco. Ella no le quiso responder, pero Hermione noto que le temblaban las manos. La enfermera le señaló la camilla de la esquina, la cual estaba rodeada de un biombo blanco.

Despacio se fue acercando, temía lo peor.

Vio a Draco dormido, tenia varios cortes en la cara, el labio superior partido y un ojo de un hermoso color violeta. Estaba arropado hasta el cuello.

Ella arrimo la silla de la mesita que estaba al lado de la camilla y se sentó. Le tomo la mano al Rubio. Vio que tenia varios morados también..

Al rato, el chico abrió los ojos e hizo gesto de dolor. Vio a Hermione, quien ansiosa le preguntó: - ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?-

El le sonrió y denegó con un movimiento de cabeza

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunto el rubio con voz ronca, mientras con el pulgar le acariciaba la mano.

Ella le acomodó los cabellos, mientras le veia con preocupación a los ojos.

-¿Fue muy duro?-

-No sabes cuanto, linda, no sabes cuanto-

-Lo lamento-

-No te preocupes necesitaba ganarme el respeto de mi padre y ya lo tengo, pero cuéntame, ¿alguna novedad con el rey c…. perdóname, la costumbre, con Ron?

Hermione sonrió, recordó el beso que le dio Ron y sus ojos tomaron un brillo muy especial. El Rubio no perdía detalle de la expresión de la chica y no pudo evitar que le doliera.

Ella lo miro con dulzura y le dijo a modo de confidencia - ¡el me beso!-

Draco le sonrió – ¿Solo te beso? Cuéntame que el chisme es mi especialidad, y mas cuando estaré algunos días fuera de circulación-

-Bueno, estábamos en el ….- y la chica le dijo todo lo que había sucedido. Draco le sonrió

-¿Valió la pena?-

-¿El beso?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

-Necesito decirte algo importante. El estará rehuiendote algunos días por vergüenza, déjalo en paz y no lo atosigues, date importancia, como si no pasó nada. Eso aumentara su deseo, el querrá saber por medio de Harry si te impresiono o si te gustó, No le sueltes prenda, también su hermanita intentara averiguar. Es importante que el esté a oscuras unos días, mientras yo trabajo en algo. ¿de acuerdo?

La castaña con ojos risueños sonrió y bajo la mirada - eso me va a costar, pero esta bien, lo prometo-

-Otra cosita, necesito que el cara Raj…. Perdón, dijo el rubio sonriéndole al techo, luego volteo a verla, que Harry venga a verme, pero sin que se entere Ron-

-¿Y como le hago? Ustedes no son precisamente amigos-

-Facil, dile que yo se algo de Voldemort y que te hice un comentario extraño-

-Aja, y como que seria-

-Voldemort no puede morir de manera ordinaria, debido a que su alma no esta completa-

-¿Y eso que significa?-

-Eso amiga mía, es algo que no puedo decirte-

Hermione enfurruño la cara, pero después saco su cara de sol, le dio un abrazo con cuidado al rubio, cosa que le dolió, y mirándolo a los ojos le dio un beso en la boca., cosa que también le dolió. La vio salir irradiando alegría.

-Hermione, espero que el Rey comadreja te haga feliz, por que ni con su muerte podría pagarme los dolores que sufrir solo para un triste beso-dijo en voz baja y amargada el Rubio, luego de eso Pomfrey le trajo una poción y lo hizo dormir..

Hermione salía de la enfermería, cuando se tropezó con Dumbledore

-Señorita Granger-

-Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore-

-Veo que habló con el señor Malfoy-

-si-

-¿algún comportamiento anormal en el?¿algún hecho reciente que haya olvidado- le preguntó con una enigmática sonrisa

Hermione le vio con suspicacia –"¿Qué sabe el profesor?"- se pregunto extrañada la castaña

-No ninguno, recuerda perfectamente y se comporta como siempre-

-¿Cómo siempre? En esos días ha actuado… hum… un poco raro a mi forma de ver- le dijo Dumbledore sonriendo – espero que no haya nada que lamentar

Hermione sintió que se le paralizaba el corazón de la impresión… esa sonrisa… seguro que el sabia algo.

-No, creo que no, solo… conversamos…

-Eso espero, ya que lamentaría que alguien se fuera de las manos… por cierto, tiene aritmancia en unos diez minutos, pase por donde el profesor Snape, que le entregará la asignación por la clase de hoy-

-Gracias profesor…-

Dumbledore se quedo acariciándose la barba mientras veía a la chica alejarse con cierto paso que denotaba un estado de ánimo muy particular

-Estos chicos van hacer que se me caiga la barba- se dijo Dumbledore sonriente, mientras caminaba en sentido contrario a la dirección que tomo Hermione.

Hermione vio en el pasillo a un fugaz Ron Weasley, que con su cara del mismo color que su cabello se daba a la fuga para no tropezarse con ella. Ella sonrió, Draco había tenido razón. Subió a su clase de Aritmancia.

-Hemione… ¿Me prestas los apuntes de Bins?

La chica se volteo a ver al pelinegro de ojos verdes

-Toma pero no abuses-

El le sonrió, - solamente unas notitas de nada-

-¿Qué paso con Draco?- le pregunto el moreno

-esta bastante lastimado, su padre no tolera que sea mi amigo-

-¿Amigo? Vaya que rara amistad-

-Bueno en su casa se entero de algunas cosas sobre Voldemort y …-

-¿Si? Eso me interesa… sabes… por la profecía..-

-Deberías acercarte a el y preguntarle, a lo mejor te dice algo-

-Podría ser,, pero… ¿antes o después?...

-¿antes o después de que?...-

-De que lo muela a golpes, pos supuesto…así evito que Ron lo haga-

Hermione le dio un sopapo cariñoso – ¡HEY! Que no quiero que le peguen ¿iras a verlo?-

Harry le sonrio – no te prometo nada pero lo intentare ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Ella lo vio a los ojos – ya se y la la respuesta es no, no te dire si me gusto el beso de Ron-

-¿Por qué?-

-Prefiero a que el mismo me lo pegunte…. Cuando este listo…

-Te quiero pero ya lo sabias ¿cierto?-

Ella le sonrió.

Esa misma noche…

-¿Como esta el Principe de Slyerin?-

-No le digas así Ginny con solo decirle Draco estará bien?-

-Bien como tu digas… este…-

Hermione se volteo a ver a su amiga -¿Por qué creo que quieres decir o preguntar algo que yo se?- y le sonrió

-Eres una bruja ¿lo sabias?... esta bien… quería preguntarte … si … bueno… si mi hermano tiene alguna oportunidad contigo…-

-Las tiene todas, solo que el no se da cuenta, que me trae con un ala rota por el, pero si no se apura… otro le sacara ventaja-

-¿Lo dices por Draco?-

-Si y no- Hermione se dejo caer sentada al lado de Ginny son un suspiro desolado- Siempre he estado enamorada de Ron, pero el no de mi… ahora aparece Draco en mi vida, caballero, correcto y valiente, fue capaz de enfrentarse a su padre por mi… y eso me tiene confundida-

-¿Tan mal estuvo?-

-Casi lo mata, no se como llego al colegio-

-pero en algún momento tendrás que definirte por uno de ellos- le dijo la pelirroja abrazándose las rodillas y moviendo los deditos de los pies para verlos

-Si, eso me temo, pero no creo que tenga que hacerlo, Ron tiene miedo de lo que siente y si el no habla…. Otros hablaran en su lugar-

-Odio decirte esto, hermana, pero Mi hermano esta loco de amor por ti y lo se porque lo he viso llorar cuando tu no le hablas, en estos día quería matar a Malfoy cuando dijo que tu eras su novia-

-espero que no se le ocurra medirse con el, Malfoy está mejor capacitado inclusive que Harry tanto para la pelea Muggle como para la pelea mágica-

-Ron es un Weasley- dijo la pelirroja sonriente- sabes que el no se detiene por nada, a cabezones nadie nos gana-

Hermione dejo caer abatidos los hombros – lo se y me da miedo-

-Ya encontraremos la forma, te lo aseguro- dijo la pelirroja abrazándola.

Esa noche alguien se deslizo por los pasillos desiertos de Howarts, hasta la enfermería. Pomfrey estaba en el cuarto anexo, agudizo u oído, le pareció escuchar algo. Fue y reviso a Malfoy, lo encontró durmiendo. No vio nada mas, así que se metió un dedo en el oído y sacudió la cabeza, juraría que había escuchado una conversación. Y olvidando el tema se acostó a dormir.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas, cuándo Malfoy apareció en el comedor. Paso por la mesa de los profesores, donde saludó a Dumbledore cortésmente

-Buenos dias profesor Dumbledore-

-Buenos dias joven Malfoy ¡ya esta recuperado?-

-Casi – y maquinalmente se llevo la mano a los labios donde ostentaba una cicariz roja.

-Me alegro, tendra que recuperar las clases perdidas-

-Tenga la seguridad que las recuperare-

-Asi lo espero jovencito-

-Queria darle las gracias… a usted y a Snape.- Este ultimo enterro la cabeza en el plato- si no hubiera sido por ustedes yo ya no estaria-

-No se preocupe Joven Malfoy, es parte de nuestro deber-

Malfoy inclino la cabeza ante Dumbledor y luego ante Snape como un saludo. Luego con paso firme se dirigio hacia la mesa de Griffindor.

A su paso se levantaban los murmullos. Muchas cosas se habían dicho de el, la mayoria terribles. El ignoro todo aquello. Al llegar a la mesa de Griffindor busco a Hermione, sentada entre Giny y Harry. Se acercó a ella. Hermione lo vio, siempre arrogante, a pesar de la cicatriz en su labio inferior y su ojo morado, asi como los arañasos aun no curados del todo de su cara. Se arrodillo frente a ella y haciendo una floritura con su varita sobre su mano izquierda hizo aparecer unas flores. Se las ofreció – Para la novia mas linda de todo Howarts-

-Yo… caray… Gracias..- se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Draco se volteo a ver a Harry – Gracias cara rajada, por cuidármela, no lo olvidare-

Harry solo asintió

-Cuando necesites mi ayuda, solo pídela-

Le dio un beso a Hermione en la frente y le dijo – Te veré en clases-

Y con su paso arrogante fue hasta su mesa.

Goyle estaba sentado en su silla, la del centro de la mesa. Pero no hizo ningún movimiento para pararse

-Creo… si no me equivoco… que ese es mi puesto-

-Yo creo que no, dicen que eres un cobarde y que te trajeron a golpes al no querer unirte al señor-

Draco sonrió y le ofreció una mano a Goyle, mientras la otra la ponía en el Hombro de Crabbe. Goyle acepto sin remilgos, ¿no era el mas grande y robusto de Malfoy? Así se lo había dicho Pansi antes de besarlo y estimularlo para que remplazara a Malfoy. Este sin borrar su sonrisa comenzo a apretar la mano, asi como el hombro que sotenia.

Goyle empezo a transpirar a lquere competir en fuerzas. Pronto empezo a boquear si como Goyle trataba inútilmente de quitarse la mano de acero que le apretaba el hombro, Sono un crujido y la clavicula de Crabe cedio ante la presion. EL chico del dolor se desmayo y se deslizo al piso.

Por otra parte, Crabbe no aguanto mucho mas. Su mano crujio de mala manera y las lagrimas se deslizaron por su rostro.

Malfoy sin dejar de apretarle la mano, se inclino y puso su cara a centímetros de la del mastodonte.

-¿sabes? El puesto es muy grande para ti, a mi me torturaron de maneras que te harias pis en la ropa, y sin embargo de mis ojos no salio ni una lagrima ni de mis labios el menor quejido, pero mírate…. Un apretoncito en las manos y ya lloras como una mujercita… hasta el cara rajada es más hombrecito… así que si no me quieres ver enfadado, recoge a Crabbe y lo llevas a la enfermería y ocupas tu lugar como corresponde- Todo esto lo dijo en susurro con una voz que haria helarse el lugar si lo hubiesen escuchado. Solo la mano de Goyle con asco.

Este se levanto hipando con su mano sobre el pecho y con un gran esfuerzo levantó a Crabbe del suelo, luego ambos salieron rumbo a la enfermería.

Zabini vio a Draco y de inmediato recogió los platos de Goyle, y limpio el lugar. Draco se sentó y al inmediato todos en la mesa hicieron silencio.

-Bien, para los que se preguntan el porque, les diré que no necesitan saberlo y no es nada de lo que ustedes dicen o rumorean. Luego…-

Una tos seca lo interrumpió, volteo a ver a Pansi

-Perdón- dijo esta bajando la mirada

-Hermione Granger es mi novia, así que ya lo saben-

-Cosfsangre Cofsucia- Tosió Pansy y algunos esbozaron una sonrisa

Draco voleo a verla y se acerco a ella, con la varita de forma descuidada, la acercó a la comida de ella.

-Cuídate esa gripe, me dolería que fueses a la enfermería- le dijo acercándose a ella

-Aléjate de mi- le dijo la chica- anda a buscar a tu sangre sucia-

-Sigues con ese vocabulario y habrá que lavarte la boca con jabón-

-Inténtalo- le dijo Pansi con sus negros ojos llameando de la ira

-Después, no vales tanto mis esfuerzos- y dejándola se regreso a su puesto.

Pansi tomo un bocado de su sándwich de pollo, con rabia. Al tragar se dio cuenta que estaba extremadamente salado, así que tomo el jugo de calabazas. Al tomarlo, de su boca empezaron a salir pompas de jabón y espuma. Horrorizada, se paro y corrió a la enfermería.

- para los que se preguntan, ya domino varios hechizos no verbales, así que ándense con cuidado- dijo Draco y empezó a comer.


End file.
